


Capo Dei Capi

by CastielPizzaMan



Series: Capo Dei Capi [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asshole Frank Iero, BDSM, Basement Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Breathplay, Bullets Era Gerard Way, Chair Sex, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Current Frank Iero, Desk Sex, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, Light Bondage, M/M, Mob!Frank, MobBoss!Frank, Organized Crime, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, mafia, mafia!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielPizzaMan/pseuds/CastielPizzaMan
Summary: Capo Dei Capi- the boss of bossesSometimes, Gerard was terrified of the life his husband led.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Capo Dei Capi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101980
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi please bear in mind that this is literally my first time ever writing smut :)

When Gerard looked at his life, he looked at the good things, the amazing things such as Frank and his brother and the house he lived in. He’s not a material person, but he was grateful for everything he had. But there were times he looked at his life and saw the bad, the drugs rings, the violence, the betrayals. Sometimes it terrified him, worrying about Frank all the time and wondering if he’ll even make it back alive some nights. Frank tried to keep him out of business, but that was difficult when Ray would bring a rat straight to the front door, or when he had to meet new clients. 

But Gerard loved Frank, exactly how he was. He wouldn’t change Frankie for anything, he married him for a reason and the reason was that he loved him. And yes, Frankie’s work terrified him, but the part where Frank had to kill other people wasn’t what terrified him. It was that at any moment, anything could happen. 

Gerard was brought out of his thoughts by the door slamming and Frank shouting angrily into his work phone, “...then find him, Toro! And when you do, tell him I want my money within 24 hours or he won’t like what’s coming to him.” 

Frank didn’t come into the living room first, instead, Gerard could hear him walk over to their bar and pour himself a drink, whiskey probably. Once he entered with, Gerard had guessed correctly, his Whiskey and Gerard’s coca-cola, he was quiet and had a stern look on his face. Gerard knew that face, it was the face he made when he hadn’t had a good day and didn’t want to talk, so Gerard kept quiet and took his drink wordlessly. 

Frank took his time taking out two cigarettes from his jacket pocket, the expensive kind he usually kept for special occasions or when it had been an awfully shitty day and tossed one over to Gerard. Gerard watched carefully as Frank unwrapped his cigarette and lit it up, breathing in the toxic smoke and closing his eyes 

Frank had noticed that Gerard hadn’t moved since he picked up the cigarette and opened his eyes, “you put it in your mouth and suck,” at any other time, this would have been a double entendre but right now, Frank was just agitated. 

“I know,” Gerard said, and immediately regretted it because Frank hated when Gerard talked back. 

“Then put it in your mouth and shut the fuck up,” Gerard followed his instructions, staying quiet after. He knew that Frank wasn’t actually mad at him, he was used to being yelled at a lot worse than this when Frank was mad and usually, he would just shout back because he wasn’t scared of Frank. A lot of the time, he wouldn’t take shit from Frank unless it was in the bedroom but this wasn’t one of those times. He wasn’t in the mood to fight today and he could tell neither was Frank. 

When he finished the cigarette, putting it out in the crystal bowl, Gerard picked up his sketchbook he had been sketching in before Frank arrived and continued drawing the new character he had created for his comic. Gerard always got so immersed in drawing that sometimes he didn’t hear when people were calling him, which is why it took Frank three tries to get his attention. Gerard’s head snapped up when he finally registered Frank shouting his name the first time. 

“I asked you a question, Gerard,” Frank said, his face stoic. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” Gerard admitted because he couldn’t lie to Frank. 

“I asked what are you drawing?” He asked, watching Gerard intensely. 

“It’s a new character for Killjoys. His name is Fun Ghoul,” Gerard said, handing over his sketchbook to Frank. “He’s modelled after you.” 

“He has long hair,” Frank said which, yes, Gerard had drawn him with long hair rather than the short, styled hair Frank usually wore. 

“I know, I’ve told you before I think you would look good with long hair. Not that you don’t look good like this, I just thought it would be interesting. You don’t like it, do you? I could change it-” 

“Gerard, it’s incredible. Everything you draw is incredible,” Frank said, standing up from his place on the couch across from Gerard and striding over to Gerard. Instead of handing him his sketchbook, he placed it onto the cushion next to him and hauled Gerard up from the back of his head and kissed him roughly, a mess of tongue and teeth. It sent shivers through Gerard and he brought his hands up to grip at Frank’s waist. The moment was over too soon when Frank’s work phone rang and Frank cursed, pulling away but keeping his hand in Gerard’s hair. 

“ _Merda*_ ,” He said before picking up the phone. “What the fuck do you want Toro?” 

***'Shit'**

Gerard could faintly hear Ray’s voice on the other line, “he said he’s not giving up the money, not now not in 24 hours. I have Mikey and Ava tying him up as we speak. What should I do?” 

“The fucker doesn’t have anything to lose, just shake him down and if he doesn’t pay up, you know what to do. Let Ava do it, it’s her favourite thing to do. Don’t fucking call me again.” 

Frank hung up again and stared into Gerard’s eyes fiercely. “Now, where were we, _cara mia_ * _?”_ He pulled Gerard flush against his chest, his breath hot on Gerard’s face. This time he kissed him gently, a stark contrast to how he was holding him; one hand clutched at the back of his head and the other gripping his hip. 

***'my darling'**

_“Cosa vuole da me, bambino*?”_ Gerard had heard that line enough to know what it meant and anything Frank said in Italian made him weak. “Don’t go shy on me now, Gee. I asked you a question.” 

***'What do you want from me, baby?'**

_“Je veux que tu me baises*.”_ Gerard was shy, at least before they had sex he was, and it was easier to speak French than English sometimes. 

***'I want you to fuck me'**

“English Gerard,” Frank said, gripping Gerard’s hair even tighter which caused him to whimper slightly. Gerard hated when Frank made him do that, speak in English when he could understand French perfectly well. “Say it, Gerard. Or you get nothing.” 

“I-I want you to fuck me,” Gerard stuttered out, whimpering again when Frank pulled even tighter. “Please, sir.” 

“Now was that so hard?” Frank asked and gave him another kiss, chastely. “Bedroom, be naked by the time I get up there and I will know if you touch yourself. Got it?” 

“Yes sir,” Gerard said and Frank let go. Gerard made his way up the large staircase and past the vast windows until he reached the master bedroom, the only room apart from their shared bathroom on the west wing of the second floor. Frank’s job came with a lot of money and with that money came the house, the immense three-story house with an imperial staircase. Gerard had marvelled at the house when Frank bought it, he thought it was too big while Frank thought it was perfect. 

When Gerard finally reached the bedroom he stripped quickly, the tight jeans he was wearing bordering painful. He wasn’t sure how Frank wanted him, spread out on the bed, or stood waiting for him so he opted for his usual position, on his knees on the bed. He was uncomfortably hard; he had been since Frank had touched him and it was very difficult for him not to touch himself, just one stroke. But Frank would know, he always knew so he concentrated on not doing that. 

It was another 10 painful minutes until Gerard heard Frank’s footsteps and the door opened. Frank watched him for a moment before strutting over to Gerard, hooking a finger under Gerard’s chin to force him to look at him. 

“Did you touch yourself?” Frank asked and Gerard answered truthfully. “Good boy. What do you want?” 

“I want you to fuck my face, sir,” Gerard answered, hesitantly. Frank smirked and pulled Gerard down onto the floor harshly, unzipping his pants and pulling them down halfway past his thighs. 

“May I?” Gerard asked, reaching out a hand and continued when Frank nodded. Gerard wasted no time, knowing Frank didn’t like to be teased after a day like this and pulled out Frank’s cock from the constraints of his boxers. He gripped the base, placing the tip in his mouth and then placing both of his hands behind his back and looked up at Frank to say _‘go’_. When Frank did, he grabbed Gerard’s hair tightly once again and started thrusting at full force. Gerard was used to the feeling of Frank’s cock in his mouth as it had been an almost daily occurrence for the past 5 years. 

Frank set a rapid pace, his cock gliding in and out of Gerard’s throat smoothly. Tears were starting to form in Gerard’s eyes, but he ignored it and moved his tongue in the way he knew Frank loved, hollowing his cheeks to create a tight, wet heat for Frank. 

“So good for me, _vita mia*_ , always so good,” Frank murmured, his hands now cradling Gerard’s face. He pulled out in one fluid motion, his cock red and shiny from Gerard’s mouth. “I want to fuck you.” 

***'my life'**

“Fuck, please sir,” Gerard answered, his voice rough and fucked out. 

“Bed, face down,” Frank said and Gerard nodded, making his way to the bed and laying down, ass in the air. Frank didn’t make much noise as he grabbed the lube and removed his shirt, all Gerard heard was the cap opening, a quiet rustling and then a finger prodding at his opening. He shivered once he felt it, the cold of the lube making goosebumps crawl across his skin. 

“You don’t come unless I tell you to, got that?” Frank asked, and circled his finger. 

“Yes, sir,” Gerard answered the words like second nature to him. Frank simply replied with a “good,” and pushed his finger in, there was little resistance and Gerard breathed out a breathy moan. 

“Keep making those pretty little noises for me, _mio amato*,"_ Frank said, adding a second finger which made Gerard push back, eager for more until Frank placed a heavy hand on the small of his back to stop him. Gerard moaned louder this time, pressing his face into the soft pillow. 

***'my love'**

“Please, Frankie, want your cock,” Gerard muttered, needing more than just fingers. He groaned loudly when Frank slapped his ass, hard and stinging and making the pain go straight to his cock. 

“What do you say?” Frank asked, stilling his fingers. 

“Please, S-sir!" Gerard sobbed, his dick aching. 

“That’s right,” Frank said and pulled his fingers out completely, making Gerard whine in frustration. But then he heard the cap of the lube opening once again and held his breath as Frank’s cock pressed at his entrance. “How do you want it, _bambino?”_

“Hard and fast, S-sir, please,” Gerard begged and choked on his own breath as Frank slid in fluidly. Frank waited a few seconds for Gerard to get used to his dick and then started in full force. He kept a steady but quick force which drew out moans and whimpers from Gerard. Frank pulled at Gerard’s knees, making him fall flat on the bed and draped himself over him, biting at Gerard’s neck as the angle changed and hit Gerard’s spot, making him scream out in pleasure. 

“Just like that, _bellissimo*_ _,”_ Frank breathed in Gerard’s ear. Gerard turned his head toward Frank and was met with a hand flying to his throat and a tongue in his mouth. They were mostly breathing into each other’s mouth as Gerard let out the dirtiest moans, but it was perfect. 

***beautiful'**

Suddenly, Frank pulled out and flipped Gerard over, pushing back into him before he could complain. He was fucking into him relentlessly and Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank’s waist, unable to speak. 

“Do you want to come, baby?” Frank asked once he could tell Gerard was close and Gerard nodded furiously. 

“Yes sir, please t-touch me,” He begged, his cock hadn’t been touched since the night before and he was desperate. Frank kissed Gerard's nipple and moved his hand, ever so slowly, to Gerard’s cock. He instantly gripped it once he reached and Gerard groaned loudly, his mouth hanging open. 

“Come for me, Gee,” Frank said as he pumped Gerard’s cock, dry but perfect anyway. Gerard came quickly with a grunt, the white substance dripping onto his stomach. Frank came instantly after, his hot come coating Gerard’s walls. 

They both lay there for a few moments, panting and catching their breaths until Frank pulled out, making them both gasp, and made his way to the bathroom. He came back seconds later with a warm, wet towel to clean Gerard off with. Once he was done, he threw the cloth wherever and tucked the both of them into the sheets. Gerard instantly wrapped himself around Frank, resting his head on Frank’s chest. 

“ _Je t’aime_ , Frankie,” Gerard said his voice sleepy and rough but happy. 

_“Ti_ _amo,_ Gerard,” Frank replied, allowing his lover to peacefully fall asleep curled up around his body. 


	2. 2

Most days, Gerard was left alone in the house while Frank went to work in the main headquarters where Frank’s mob family worked, a place that Gerard had only visited twice. Frank was there a lot, he had to be, but sometimes he had important meetings with associates and took meetings in the conference room of their house. According to him, it allowed him to impress and intimidate them. He also allowed Gerard to sit in on the meetings, which allowed Frank to demonstrate his dominance. He refused to admit that he just enjoyed showing him off. 

“They’re pulling up in the driveway,” Ray stated and Gerard followed him and Frank to the door and watched as a shiny black Lamborghini pulled up behind Frank’s Ferrari. Gerard didn’t know many of the people that worked for Frank, but the few that were at the top with Frank frequented the house and so Gerard knew them well. There was Ray of course, and Gerard’s own brother, Mikey along with Ava who was the highest-ranking female mobster in the world. She was pretty intimidating and very dangerous; she was to be feared and respected. 

Mikey was the reason he had met Frank, when Mikey became made into Frank’s family he was sworn to secrecy when he took his oath and it wasn’t until Gerard had almost destroyed his front door during a meeting with Frank and Ray at his house after weeks of silence from his brother that he found out what he had done. Not only was Frank furious at Mikey for revealing what it was he did to his brother, but Gerard was furious that he had not only joined the fucking mafia but that he was the underboss’, right-hand man. He was less angry when Frank showed up at his house the next week, mysterious and threatening and asking him out on a date. Apparently, he had straight up told Mikey that he was interested in Gerard and, although hesitant at first to allow the boss of the mob to date his older brother, he gave a puzzled “sure?”. Mikey had expressed his concerns to Gerard many times before they had gotten married because he wanted his brother to be safe and Gerard has listened to him every time. Although Mikey had been hesitant about his brother’s relationship, he still stood by him as his best man at the wedding. 

The three of them stood in the doorway, Frank in the middle of the two with his hand on Gerard’s shoulder. The hand was gripping Gerard’s shoulder tightly, it was something Frank did every time they had guests over to show that Gerard was his. Ray was standing slightly further back, hands behind his back. 

“Welcome to my home, Mr McCracken. I’d like to introduce you to my underboss, Ray Toro and my husband Gerard Way-Iero,” Frank spoke in an assertive voice once Mr McCracken had reached the porch. He looked like any other mobster, black suit and clean. The only difference between him and the other guys Gerard had seen was that he had long black hair. He was attractive and Gerard hadn’t seen Frank jealous in too long and he was curious. 

“Please, call me Bert. You have a wonderful house,” Bert said, his eyes darting across the house to Frank and then Ray and finally Gerard. As his eyes settled on Gerard and stayed for a lingering moment, Frank’s grip on Gerard’s shoulder tightened and Gerard could tell that Frank knew what Bert was thinking. 

You see, Gerard knew that he was easy on the eyes. He was a dominant’s (or anyone’s for that matter) wet dream; pretty, submissive and shy and he actually _enjoyed_ being submissive. He enjoyed the punishments given to him, and how tightly Frank held on to him and he was lucky to have found Frank because he actually cared about Gerard. While Frank was controlling and dominant, he allowed Gerard to set limits and he adhered to them; their safe word had never even been used throughout their relationship because both of them trusted each other. Limits had never been breached and that was one of the many reasons he loved Frank. 

“Thank you, if you follow Ray into the conference room, we’ll join you shortly,” Frank said and Gerard knew what that meant. Usually, Frank would walk their guests into the conference room unless he could tell there was something wrong. 

Frank waited until the two were out sight and then turned to face Gerard. He held an expression on his face that Gerard knew all too well. Gerard waited for Frank to do something, anything to break the tension and then Frank moved. His hands moved quickly and it took Gerard a moment to register the way Frank was squeezing his ass with both of his hands. 

“ _Il_ _mio*_ ,” Frank growled, his eyes still never having left Gerard’s. He hauled Gerard closer, their bodies fused against one another and their faces inches away. Frank moved one hand slowly up Gerard’s back and up into his hair and roughly brought their mouths together, making Gerard gasp into his mouth. He forced his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, licking into it. Before he pulled away, he bit down on Gerard’s bottom lip hard. Gerard whined, involuntarily moving closer to Frank but he was stopped when Frank let go of Gerard completely and walked back into the house. Gerard followed after a second, trailing behind him closely. 

***'Mine'**

Once they arrived in the conference room, Frank sat down wordlessly and Gerard followed to sit next to him. Bert was sat across from Frank and quickly glanced at Gerard before returning his gaze to Frank. 

“So, it’s my understanding that you have captured the attention of one of my capo’s is that correct?” Frank asked. “And that you would like to join my crew?” 

“That is correct,” said Bert, matching Frank’s severe tone. Gerard hadn’t been told much about Bert, only that captured Ava’s attention and she had been interested. 

“I’m impressed. Not many people have been able to capture Ava’s interest and keep her interest long enough to come to me about them. I hope you know that I run a very demanding enterprise and before I even think about letting you work for me, you will need to complete a series of tasks. It’s standard protocol, couple extortions, a hit or two and the usual drug job. Are you up to these tasks?” Frank clasped his hands together on the table, his posture was impeccable and it made him look taller than he really was. Gerard however, wanted to piss Frank off and was sat with one leg on the floor and the other bent on the chair, appearing not to be listening. He had pretended not to notice the way Bert’s eyes moved over to study Gerard while Frank was talking. Even Gerard knew that was disrespectful. 

“I’m up for anything,” Bert said, a smirk on his face as he once again looked over to Gerard. Gerard looked up at that moment, looking right at Bert and then towards Frank who simply looked bored. 

“Good, Ray will provide you with the details. Now if you could take your eyes off of my husband, that would be fantastic. He’s pretty to look at, but he belongs to me,” Frank said assertively, staring the other man down. Gerard smirked; one corner of his mouth tugged up slightly but returned his face to normal as soon as Frank turned to look at him. Gerard knew this was dangerous, that he was definitely going to be punished once this meeting was over, but that thought just spurred him on. 

“He doesn’t seem to be complaining,” Bert fried back, smugly. At the other side, Ray was rolling his eyes. This stuff happened far too often at meetings and had advised Frank that maybe he shouldn’t have Gerard sit in on them, but Frank would tell him to go bother Mikey or do something useful. 

“It’s not his place to. Ray, give him the details and then show him out,” Frank stated and then stood up. He looked over to Gerard as a cue for him to stand as well which he did after glancing at Bert one last time. He stood, following Frank out of the conference room. 

“Bedroom,” Frank snarled, keeping his eyes on Gerard as he climbed the staircase and turned the corner towards their bedroom. 

Gerard’s heart was racing, he didn’t know what Frank had in store for him but he knew that it was going to hurt. That was the most exciting part. When Gerard had proposed the concept of a dom/sub relationship, Frank heard him out. They had both set limits and discussed what they enjoyed, and Gerard enjoyed pain. He had been afraid to tell Frank that at first since he knew that Frank instilled pain to his enemies on an almost daily basis and there was a possibility that if he went too far in, he may not be able to bring himself out. But Frank had assured him that Gerard could trust him, that he wouldn’t do anything that crossed boundaries and Gerard did, had done since the very beginning. 

Frank was only a few seconds behind Gerard, bounding into the room before Gerard had even closed the door. It was so sudden; one second Gerard was alone and the next he was being pinned against the door, one hand on his throat, the other clutching his hip painfully. The pain was thrilling, all of it going straight to his cock that had been hard as soon as he had left the conference room. Frank’s thumb was gently pressing at his airway, not hard enough to restrict airflow but hard enough so that he could feel it. Frank’s eyes were once again boring into Gerard’s, it made him feel exposed. 

“What did I say, Gerard?” Frank asked, his voice rough. “You’re mine Gerard, you belong to me.” 

“Y-yes sir,” Gerard breathed out, flustered. It was his favourite thing to get Frank jealous because not only did he get punished with the most delicious pain, Frank was always extra affectionate towards him when there were other people around. It was also extremely hot. 

“That’s right. And you’re gonna prove it. 20 spankings and you don’t get to come tonight,” Frank declared. 

“But-” 

“No buts. Clothes off and then over my lap,” Frank said, taking his hands off of Gerard and sitting at the edge of the bed. Before Gerard could pull his suit jacket off Frank spoke. “Turn around.” 

Gerard turned around slowly; his eyes trained on the floor as he removed his suit jacket. He dropped it on the floor and took his tie off before carefully unbuttoning his shirt; he didn’t want to rip any of the buttons in his haste to get undressed since the entire suit had been a gift from Frank. He dropped the shirt to the floor on top of the suit jacket and unbuttoned his pants, eager to get them off and relieve some of the pressure on his aching cock. Finally, he was unclothed and looked up to Frank to await his next instructions. 

“Hand or belt?” Frank asked, still fully clothed. Frank asked this every time because he knew that Gerard was never a big fan of belts or whips unless he’s really in the mood for it and although Gerard is in the mood to piss his husband off a little, he wasn’t in the mood to not be able to sit for a week. 

“Hand please, Sir,” Gerard answered confidently, despite the fact that he felt less than confident on display in front of Frank. 

“Over my knee,” Frank said simply and Gerard moved, his heart thrumming with anticipation. Frank helped him the rest of the way, grasping Gerard’s hips to place him across his lap. Gerard’s cock was pressed tightly to Frank’s thigh and Frank could definitely feel it, the warmth searing on his leg. Before he started, Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair and pulled his head up so he could look into his eyes. 

“Tell me your safe-word,” Frank demanded, his concern for his partner showing through. It’s what lets Gerard knows that he cares. 

“Sand,” Gerard answered. They’d picked the safe-word after the Great Beach Controversy, where Gerard had blatantly refused to get fucked on a beach because he knew that if they did there would be sand going places where sand shouldn’t go. 

“Good boy. I’m giving you 20 and I want you to count each one. If you miss one, I’ll add one. Ready?” Frank asked, his face unbearably close to Gerard’s. 

“Y-yes Sir,” Gerard was antsy, too turned on to care about what Frank is saying anymore. The first five blows came fast and Gerard barely got the count out for each one before another came. 

“One! Two! Three! Four! Five!” He breathed out, gasping at each sting of Frank’s hand on his ass. The smacks weren’t too hard, painful but pleasurable. But they hadn’t reached the perfect balance between pleasure and pain yet, and Gerard was patiently waiting for Frank’s hand to come down on him again. 30 seconds went by and then Gerard felt another five sharp stings on his ass, each one slightly more severe than the last. The pain was delicious, going straight to his dick and pressing it harder into Frank’s thigh, and yet it was still not enough. He didn’t even care if he couldn’t come, he just wanted to feel the pain. 

“Halfway there, these one’s are gonna be slower,” Frank said, massaging Gerard’s sore ass cheek. He didn’t wait for Gerard’s response, landing his hand down on Gerard’s other ass cheek harder than before. This time, Gerard squeaked and writhed slightly before he received another hard slap. It was definitely getting there now, the sting of Frank’s hand feeling divine. 

By the time Frank only had five more to go, Gerard was really feeling it. It hurt so bad, but so good too. Maybe he was a masochist, but he didn’t care what other people said about him and he knew that it turned Frank on just as much as it did him. He was able to choke out the count for the rest of the numbers, the pleasure-pain searing through him. Finally, it was over and he could breathe again but his cock was achingly hard and he knew he wasn’t going to get any relief. When Frank said something, Frank was right. He wasn’t going to come tonight; Frank wasn’t going to let him and he knew the consequences of breaking that rule. If he came, no sex for a month. He had only broken this rule once, when he hadn’t known the consequence and thought he would get some sweet pain and was, in fact, shown the hard way what happens when he breaks a rule. 

“I’m going to fuck you, and you’re not going to come. Got it?” Frank asked his mouth practically on Gerard’s ear, sending shivers all the way through his body. “But I can’t figure out which way to fuck you.” 

“C-can I ride you?” Gerard asked quietly, his face hidden in Frank’s thigh. 

“Perfect, I can see if you come and I can see your pretty little face,” Frank said, pulling Gerard up from his position across his lap and settled him between one of his thighs. “And I can show everyone who you belong to,” 

Before Gerard could ask what he meant, Frank surged up and sunk his teeth into Gerard’s pale neck. Frank’s hands clutched Gerard’s hair as he sucked hard, the bite wasn’t enough to break the skin, he wasn’t a vampire, but it was hard enough to give Gerard another surge of pleasure-pain and for it to leave a very obvious mark that would probably stay on his neck for a few days. Frank pulled away but not entirely, his face was inches away from Gerard’s and his eyes were focused on Gerard’s. His eyes didn’t leave Gerard’s until Gerard looked up into Frank’s piercing ones. Sometimes Gerard melted at the way Frank looked at him, other times he was intimidated in a good way. This was one of those times. 

It didn’t last for long though, as Frank moved his face even closer to Gerard’s and finally closed the gap. The kiss was quick, a touch of their lips for a lingering few seconds before he quickly bit Gerard’s bottom lip and moved away. It was these moments, after a ruthless spanking where the Frank that cared a little too much showed, that Gerard remembered why he loved Frank so much, why he married him. 

Frank quickly grabbed the lube off of the bedside table and pulled his dick out of his slacks, not even bothering to take them off. He coated his cock generously and waited for Gerard’s nod to enter him, moving his thigh to Frank’s other leg. He was stretched enough to not need much prep, but Frank entered him slowly. The stretch burned slightly, but of course, Gerard enjoyed the sting and savoured it before Frank was fully situated inside him. Frank always made him feel so _full,_ it was perfect. Frank thrust slowly at first, making Gerard feel every inch of him. 

“ _Cazzo_ _,_ _ti_ _senti_ _così_ _bene,_ _piccola*_ ,” Frank grunted out, the Italian once again making Gerard weak at the knees. 

***'Fuck, you feel so good, baby'**

Frank’s fingers gripped Gerard’s waist, hard enough to leave bruises as he picked up his pace. Gerard groaned, unable to keep his noises inside and bit his lip to stop any more coming out. Frank finally set his rhythm, hard and fast the way they both loved, and changed his angle slightly which caused him to hit Gerard’s spot perfectly. It made Gerard lose some control and he moaned loudly, his eyes sealed in pleasure. 

“There?” Frank asked, driving in faster at the spot and smirked knowing that it was undoing Gerard, causing him to lose almost all control. 

“Please can-” Gerard started, his voice hoarse. He knew that his pleas were futile, Frank was adamant and wasn’t going to change his mind. 

“No,” Frank stated and thrust, his pace impossibly fast and wrecking Gerard from the inside out. Both Frank and Gerard were close, but Gerard had enough training to know that he wasn’t going to come. Frank, however, hadn’t made such promises and stilled deep inside Gerard as he came, the walls of Gerard’s ass clenching around him and milking him for all his worth. Gerard longed to feel the same pleasure, but he would get that tomorrow. Over and over again until he can't take it, that’s how it worked. Gerard would be deprived of coming one night and the next night he would be coming as many times as Frank could force it out of him. Their record was five, and Frank was still determined to get a higher score. 

“Do you think you’ve learnt your lesson, _bellissimo*_?” Frank asked once he had slipped out of Gerard and cleaned him up. He laid Gerard down on the bed, pulling the faux fur blanket over his hips. Frank sat cross-legged behind Gerard and carefully moved his head to lay in his lap. Gerard’s eyes were heavy as he gave a tired response. 

***'beautiful'**

“Oui, Frankie,” Gerard answered as he curled up into Frank. Sometimes, the aftercare was his favourite part because he got to curl up to his husband and was cared for, not that he hadn’t been cared for before but this was different. Frank’s fingers were making delicate circles in his temples, delicate and soft. He was still hard, but the thought was at the back of his mind as he enjoyed being close with Frank. He fell asleep just after feeling Frank’s warm lips on his forehead, content and happy. 


	3. 3

When Frank has days off, he usually spent them worrying about how someone could fuck up his hard work and almost always called Ray at least 10 times a day. Today, he was determined to just spend time with Gerard instead. He’d been busy at work for weeks and hadn’t been able to spend as much time with his husband as he’d like, all he wanted was a day to spend in bed being lazy and chilled out. He hadn’t been able to do that for so long and he knew that Gerard missed him when he was gone this much, having to spend so much time alone in a giant house. He could keep himself entertained, that wasn’t the problem, it was the fact that he had no friends there to be with him. Mikey worked just as much as Frank and the friends he does have are usually too busy if not called in advance. 

Frank’s peaceful day started out very unpeacefully when he was woken up by the sound of his phone’s ringtone blaring at him. He blinked one eye open, took one look at the caller ID and sighed, accepting the call. 

“This better be fucking important Toro,” Frank grumbled into the phone, turning his head to make sure that Gerard hadn’t been woken up by the phone. Thankfully, Gerard was still sleeping, his back to Frank as he curled in on himself. 

“Did you think it was a good idea to take the day off when the deal was going down today? Or do you just not care anymore?” Ray asked, sarcasm seeping through the phone. 

“Actually, I thought this was a good way for you to run the deal yourself. You’re my underboss, Ray, you need to be able to run things one day and I need you to be able to do these kinds of deals yourself. Otherwise, I’ll have to find someone else,” Frank explained, keeping his voice low and quiet. Gerard stirred in the bed, turning over and burying his face in Frank’s waist. 

“No, no! Yeah, I got that; you don’t need to worry. I’ll make sure the deal goes down smoothly,” Ray almost shouted, sounding nervous. Ray was good at following orders from Frank, but running everything was different and he had been preparing for an opportunity like this for a while. 

“It better, I’m counting on you. Don’t call again, unless you’re being held at gunpoint,” Frank said, his hand automatically coming down to caress Gerard’s hair. Gerard’s hair was soft, having had washed it for once the night before. 

“Got it, thank you, Boss,” Ray said and hung up. Frank looked at the time on his phone, it was 9:30 which made it too late to go back to sleep and too early to want to get up. His eyes landed on a book he was halfway through and picked it up, he hadn’t opened in a few days but there wasn’t much else to do unless he wanted to disturb Gerard, and he didn’t want to disturb Gerard. 

The book was in Italian and Frank sometimes preferred to read in Italian because it helped him retain as much of his mother tongue as possible. He mostly read in English, but Italian rolled off of his tongue more easily and there were times he read French, mostly for Gerard. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work, Frankie?” Gerard’s quiet voice broke Frank out of his reverie, his face still hidden in the crest of Frank’s waist. Frank hadn’t told Gerard he had taken the day off because he wasn’t sure Ray would be confident enough to take on the task he’d been given. 

“I took the day off,” Frank replied, closing the book but keeping his finger between the pages he was on. 

“I thought you had a deal going down?” Gerard asked, his face coming up to greet Frank’s. His eyebrows were furrowed and his hair was messy, Frank thought he was the cutest human being on the planet. 

“I gave it to Ray; he needs to learn how to run things himself. I’m all yours today and we can have breakfast in bed. I’ve given the chef and the staff the day off too, so we can cook anything you want.” 

Frank missed cooking for himself, and he knew that Gerard wouldn’t have mind cooking dinner for them both, he had said that so many times before, but he didn’t want Gerard to be the stereotypical housewife from the 1950s while Frank ‘brought home the bacon’. Frank didn’t even eat bacon, he was vegetarian. So, Frank hired some chefs and butlers who had been looking for jobs and paid them a hefty price that they deserved. He was a criminal, but he wasn’t rude. 

“Pancakes?” Gerard asked, his voice peaking with excitement. His eyes were hopeful and bright, his smile small but glowing. 

“Anything you want,” Frank smiled, leaning in to give Gerard a sweet kiss. “Come on, get your pretty little self up.” 

The two of them stepped into some comfy pyjama’s before Frank took Gerard’s hand and led them both down the hallway and the marble staircase. Their kitchen was big, like every room in their home, but it was fully stocked and state of the art. They had everything they could ever need because their butler took care of the shopping. 

“Okay, what type of pancakes do you want to make?” Frank asked, looking through the cabinets for the ingredients. 

“Chocolate chip,” Gerard answered, taking the frying pan from its home in the cupboard. The two of them set everything, Frank weighing everything while Gerard mixed the batter. Once they were done, they placed a few cubes of butter in the frying pan and waited for it to heat up. When it had, Gerard poured in some of the mixture for the first pancake and Frank watched from behind Gerard, his breath hitting Gerard’s ear. 

Another reason Frank loved these days were because he was gentle with Gerard, as opposed to other days where Gerard begged to be spanked or fucked hard and rough. He loved doing that too, but he was glad to enjoy some days where they could just abandon rules and dominance and allow themselves to just be with each other. He loved this man infinitely and wanted to show him how much he did. He’d die for Gerard; he’d kill for Gerard and he wouldn’t be able to live without Gerard. 

The pancake started to bubble at the top, meaning it was ready to be flipped. Frank raised his right hand to Gerard’s arm, gripping it softly. 

“I can flip it myself, you know,” Gerard whispered, face turned slightly towards Frank’s. 

“Oh, can you?” Frank asked, moving his arm with Gerard’s as they flipped it, making it land perfectly in the pan. “ _Perfetto_.” 

Frank moved his eyes away from the pan and landed on the bruise he had made on Gerard’s neck yesterday, still vivid. He’d had fun after that, making sure that the colleagues that had come over during the evening had all saw it as he showed Gerard off. He licked over it, making Gerard shudder. 

Gerard put the finished pancake on the plate and leaned in even closer to Frank. He hesitated for a moment before picking up the batter again and pouring in the next batch. Frank hadn’t cooked with Gerard in a long time and had missed the cosiness and warm atmosphere, it was so inviting along with the sweet smell of pancakes. 

Frank moved his arm down from Gerard’s arm, his other one still holding onto the one Gerard was using to hold the pan, and wrapped it around his waist. He knew that Gerard could feel his half-hard cock through his thin pyjama pants and at this point, he didn’t care. 

“I can’t flip it when you’re holding me like this,” Gerard said, his hand gripping the handle of the pan with a vice-like grip which meant, Frank knew by now, that Gerard was struggling to think about anything other than Frank. Frank grinned to himself, and rested his chin on Gerard’s shoulder, effectively getting even closer to him. 

“Sure you can, _tesoro*_ ,” Frank said, nipping at Gerard’s collarbones which earnt a choked sigh from the black-haired beauty. He was enjoying this, getting Gerard flustered. He could never tire seeing him like this, even if he couldn’t see his face because he could very easily imagine how he looked at this moment. Deep red blush, dilated pupils and shallowed breathing, which he could hear. He couldn’t see if he was hard or not, but he could tell Gerard was getting there. 

***'treasure'**

Gerard moved, Frank following his actions as he flipped the second pancake. It was shaky and Gerard held his breath the entire time, trying not to focus on the hot breath hitting his neck and the way Frank’s teeth dug into the soft skin on his throat. When Gerard placed the second pancake on top of the first, Frank bit down harder and he almost dropped the pancake on the floor. 

“Frankie, fuck,” Gerard groaned, finally letting go of the pan and moving his hands to grip the counter instead. He took a second to compose himself and then turned around, and took matters into his own hands. He leaned in, almost hesitantly, but stopped before their lips touched. Frank could tell that Gerard wasn’t sure if this was allowed, whether the rules were in place or not today. Frank decided to help the guy out and closed the gap. Frank kept it soft, their mouths closed and just feeling each other’s lips. 

“Remember what I promised you yesterday, _il mio amore*_?” Frank asked, breaking away from Gerard. Gerard’s lips were shiny and it just made Frank want to kiss him even more. 

***'my love'**

“ _Ouais*_ ,” Gerard breathed out, recognition sparking. 

***'yeah'**

“Good, because we have all day,” Frank whispered, close in Gerard’s ear. “And I would like to fuck you in every room of this house.” 

“Aren’t there like 100 rooms in this place? I’m convinced I haven’t even seen them all,” Gerard asked, seemingly worried. Frank always thought Gerard’s worried and confused faces were adorable, his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth made this pouty little thing that Frank wanted to kiss as much as possible. 

“We’ll see how far we’ll get,” Frank assured him, kissing his forehead where his eyebrows scrunched up. He kissed him on the lips again, chaste before Gerard pulled him back in by the back of the head and forcing his tongue into his mouth, exploring Frank’s mouth and, once Frank had realised what had happened, fought for dominance. The kiss was messy, tongue and teeth clashing perfectly. 

Frank moved his hand down Gerard’s body, squeezing his hips and eventually reached his crotch. Gerard’s cock was fit between Frank’s thighs and he had been bucking up subconsciously since he had pulled Frank into the kiss. It was hard, undoubtedly as his orgasm had been put on hold since last night. Frank pressed at it, softly but enough for Gerard to release a whimper from the back of his throat into Frank’s mouth. Gerard’s noises were another thing Frank loved because although he could be shy about making noise, he could be loud. 

Frank dipped his fingers into the waistband of Gerard’s pants, delighted to find he wasn’t wearing any underwear. As soon as the tips of his fingers touched Gerard’s cock, Gerard shuddered and lost control of his mouth. Frank grinned into Gerard’s mouth and gripped Gerard’s cock in his hand, starting to pump, spreading the pre-come around his dick. Gerard broke the kiss, breathing hard and concealing his face in the crook of Frank’s shoulder. 

Frank moved his hand faster, trying to coax a moan from Gerard. It didn’t take too long for that to happen; Gerard had been losing control for a while and it wasn’t a surprise to either of them that he had lost control of the part of his brain that dealt with pleasure. Frank had a brilliant idea at that moment and removed his hand from Gerard which caused him to whine before Frank sank to his knees. 

It felt like Frank hadn’t sucked Gerard off in ages and had been aching for a chance to do it again. Gerard breathed in a choked inhale when he realised what Frank was about to do and looked down at him with big dark eyes. Frank looked Gerard directly in his eyes as he sucked the tip of Gerard’s cock into his mouth. He tasted familiar and warm, heavy on his tongue and terrific. He drew more of Gerard’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the underside and compelling more groans from Gerard. Gerard buried his hands in Frank’s hair, pulling tightly just the way Frank liked it, his eyes tightly closed and his mouth was open obscenely. Frank loved the faces Gerard made when he fucked him or sucked him off, his mouth hanging open and looking absolutely pornographic. 

Gerard’s cock met the back of Frank’s throat, sliding down smoothly thanks to him being blessed without a gag reflex, allowing him to take Gerard’s cock as far down as it would go. Frank moved his mouth up and down Gerard’s cock rhythmically, sending shudders down Gerard’s spine. Frank’s tongue dug into the slit and that was all it took for Gerard to come erratically, letting out the most heavenly sounding moans as he came all the way down Frank’s throat. He was pulling Frank’s hair so hard, the pain going straight to Frank’s cock because, like Gerard, he was a masochist. Frank swallowed all of Gerard’s come, the familiar taste welcome. Once Gerard had finally finished his extremely late orgasm, Frank pulled off and pulled Gerard’s pants up. 

“Go eat your pancakes, because I’m gonna fuck you on the couch when you’re ready,” Frank said, dragging a hand down Gerard’s chest. Gerard’s eyes widened and he struggled to breathe again but before he could say anything, Frank had left. 

Frank was still hard, but he had practice in ignoring boners. He’d done it many times at work when he would get lost in a daydream about Gerard, or when Gerard was sleeping and didn’t want to wake him up, or even when he had been teasing Gerard for hours, not letting him come until he decided. He was broken out of thoughts about Gerard when his phone rang for the second time this morning and this time it was Ava. 

“What?” Frank asked gruffly, not wanting to have to work on his day off. 

“You have to come in, Ray’s doing this all wrong. He put Mikey in charge of the deal and now I’m in the fucking car! He can’t put Mikey in charge just because he’s married to him, he’s biased!” Ava growled angrily. She wasn’t used to being put to the side. 

“Ray has to do this on his own, trust him. If he thinks Mikey can do it, then he probably can. Mikey’s good Ava, you know that,” Frank sighed, wishing that people would just trust his decision. 

“You’re biased too! You’re married to his brother. Please come and fix this!” Ava begged; her frustration easily spotted. 

“Trust me, Ava, Ray is good at this. It’s only one job, let him do it and I’ll go over it with him tomorrow. Don’t call me again,” Frank said and hung up. 

Gerard stepped into the room soon after, entwining himself with Frank. He was almost laying on Frank, his head laid under Frank’s with Frank’s arms wrapped around him. Frank would never admit how touch starved he’d felt over the past few weeks, only being able to be near Gerard for a few hours a day while his head was full of work issues. He’d just wanted this, to be close to him without caring what was happening at work because he did trust Ray, he was smart and definitely able to do jobs on his own successfully. 

Truthfully, Frank was thinking about splitting jobs between himself and Ray, so he could spend more time with Gerard. He wanted to build a family, adopt some dogs and have a kid, he was 30 already and Gerard was 34, they were both ready for a family. But he was also worried about their safety, Frank had too many enemies to count and everyone knew that Gerard was Frank’s weakness. 

“Stop thinking so loud,” Gerard muttered, startling Frank out of his thoughts about death and drugs. Frank rested his cheek on the top of Gerard’s head. 

“ _Oh, come ti amo. Il mio bellissimo angelo*_ ,” Frank uttered. Gerard always made him see the best in things. He really was one of a kind. 

***'Oh how I love you, my beautiful angel'**

Gerard used that moment to force himself up and crashed down onto Frank’s lap. He didn’t say anything or let Frank get a word in before he attacked his mouth, lips colliding messily with Frank’s. All of Frank’s thoughts melted away the second their lips touched and he brought his fingers up to rest in Gerard’s hair. Gerard nibbled on Frank’s lips, knowing that Frank loved that and trailed down his jaw to his neck, nipping every now and then. Frank pulled Gerard’s shirt off and ran his hands down his soft pale skin and the shift brought their dicks together, grinding against each other and the both of them let out breathy moans. 

“Fuck me, Frankie. Please,” Gerard gasped, gyrating against Frank and breathing low groans into his mouth. Gerard removed Frank’s shirt and their bodies collided together, sweaty and hot. Frank nodded eagerly and seized up, pushing Gerard onto his back so he was lying flat on the couch. He eagerly removed both of their pants, both now fully naked and wrapped around each other and kissing carelessly. 

Frank also enjoyed days where he could let the staff have days off because it meant that he and Gerard could fuck anywhere without being caught or being worried that their chef would chastise Frank for fucking Gerard on the kitchen counter that he had just cleaned again. 

Frank reached above Gerard to get to the drawer next to the couch where they keep a bottle of lube and took it, hurriedly opening the cap and pouring it onto his awfully hard cock, not caring that most of it was falling onto the black couch and was probably going to stain it. He smothered the lube all over, coating his cock generously with the liquid. After last night Frank was sure that Gerard was still stretched out, and slid into his hole easily. 

Gerard lost all control of his brain once again and momentarily forgot how to breathe when Frank started fucking him, the pleasure was so immense that it shocked him at how quickly it came. Frank fucked into him steadily, the pace not too fast but hard and deep which allowed Gerard to feel everything. 

“ _Gesù Cristo*_ ,” Frank growled, hips thrusting into Gerard as he buried his face in Gerard’s neck, biting and sucking another hickey underneath the big one from last night. He loved to mark Gerard up, let everyone know who he belongs to. He looked magnificent, he always did, but he was more alluring with the bruises. He knew Gerard liked them too, he’d caught him looking at them in the mirror so many times before and always craned his head up, silently asking for Frank to bite and suck at his neck. 

***'Jesus Christ'**

“Shit, so good Frankie! I’m close,” Gerard whimpered, making that stunning face Frank loved to look at. 

“Yeah, come for me _bambino_ ,” Frank whispered into his ear, taking Gerard’s cock into his hand for the second time that morning, moving his hand in time with his thrusts until Gerard came. 

Frank finished soon after and collapsed on the sofa between Gerard and the seat. He was happy to have gotten two orgasms out of Gerard so early in the morning, but he wasn’t going to stop there. He’d always wanted to fuck him in their cinema room, it was big and echoey and the seats were almost like beds. That was his next objective. 


	4. 4

A movie that Gerard didn’t know the name to was playing on the giant screen of the cinema while he and Frank lay on the grey sofa, the matching faux fur blanket atop of them. Gerard was only partly following the movie, his attention mostly on Frank’s neck as he but, nip and pecked at it. He enjoyed kissing Frank’s neck; the scorpion tattoo was a favourite place of his. He liked the way it slightly changed the texture of Frank’s skin and, if you were close enough, could see a bruise forming through the ink. He loved all of Frank’s tattoos, they turned him on immensely and could spend hours tracing each individual one. He’d designed a bunch for Frank and he was proud when he could see them on his skin, knowing that the hours he had taken to carefully design each one for his lover were etched into him forever. 

Gerard really acted like a vampire when it came to Frank’s neck, he was obsessed. While Frank watched the movie or pretended to Gerard didn’t really know, his face stayed planted in his neck. He sucked at the scorpion tattoo, his favourite spot, for a while until he was happy with the results and trailed up, tugging at Frank’s ear lobe and nipping along his jaw. He was happy to do this, very happy in fact. He enjoyed being free to kiss Frank, he could do that any time anyway. It wasn’t against his rules, he could kiss Frank any time he wanted but most of the time, Frank initiated the kiss and Gerard followed. He didn’t usually initiate things, it made him nervous but today he was feeling good. 

After what felt like an eternity Frank turned his head towards Gerard, not quite kissing him but touching his lips. Gerard’s eyes slipped closed, hoping and waiting for Frank to do something to him. Frank moved his hand to the back of Gerard’s head, pulling their faces closer together, their noses touching but still not kissing him. Gerard could feel Frank’s hot breath on his mouth, tasting of mint and coffee. 

“I’m trying to watch the movie, _bambola*_ ,” Frank whispered, so close to Gerard’s mouth but not close enough. Gerard almost laughed at his words, because he knew that Frank hadn’t been watching the movie, just keeping up appearances and making it look like he hadn’t been the one to tell Gerard that he was going to fuck him in the one room Gerard’s always wanted to be fucked in. It was a weird fantasy to want to be fucked while a movie played on a giant screen, and yet it wasn’t Gerard’s weirdest fantasy. His weirdest one was wanting to get fucked on a D&D table halfway through the game, and it had been just as incredible as he’d hoped it would be. 

***'doll'**

“We both know that’s not true, Frankie,” Gerard breathed, eyes darting down to Frank’s lips. It was insane that he was still turned on after two orgasms so early in the day, but it was Frank and he knew that Frank knew that he liked a cock in his ass. 

“You keep talking like that, you’ll get a spanking, _beniamino*_ ,” Frank muttered sternly, hands gripping Gerard’s hair tighter. 

***'darling'**

“Is that so?” Gerard asked, and didn’t wait for Frank to answer. He was tired of waiting for Frank to do it, so he launched forward and closed the tiny gap between them. Their mouths crashed together, both of them automatically opening them and allowing their tongues to swirl together while Frank clasped onto Gerard’s long, black hair with both of his hands. Gerard had his hands at the back of Frank’s neck and the back of his head, too. Frank slid closer to Gerard’s, their chests touching and his knee between his legs, so close to where Gerard wanted it. Frank pulled away, tugging on Gerard's lower lip and biting it. 

“ _Cattivo*_ ,” Frank growled. He hurled Gerard up by the waist and for a moment he thought Frank was going to put him on his lap, which he did, except he turned him towards the screen. His ass was directly on top of Frank’s cock, hard and straining through his pyjama pants. He wasn’t used to facing away from Frank in this position, it was rare they fucked like this because they both liked to be able to see each other when they did it. Gerard didn’t care though, because Frank’s hand was pressing against Gerard’s clothed cock while pushing up to his ass. “Still so fucking hard after coming twice today, _una tale_ _troia**_.” 

***'Naughty'**

****'such a slut'**

Frank’s mouth was close to Gerard’s ear, biting at his earlobe and nipping down his neck. He moved the hand on Gerard’s waist to his throat, squeezing lightly and tipping Gerard’s head up so his mouth was at his ear. 

“Want me to fuck you, pet? Fuck that pretty ass of yours for the second time today?” Frank purred, his hand submerging into Gerard’s pants and taking hold of his cock, pumping slowly. When Frank spoke like that he quivered with excitement, Frank’s dirty talk was so hot and he always sounded enthusiastic, the words went straight to his cock and he needed Frank’s cock inside him soon or he was going to combust into flames. 

“ _Oui, monsieur,_ ” Gerard gasped. Sometimes French came easier to him than English, having lived in France since he was 16. His accent had almost vanished, but you could hear it sometimes when he got excited about something, but French was his first language. He had started learning English at a young age and was fluent in English and French and knew some Italian thanks to Frank. Mikey didn’t have an accent anymore; he’d been 13 when they’d left and it had gone a lot faster than Gerard’s. 

“Good,” was all Frank had to say before his lubed cock, Gerard had missed Frank applying the gel and the coldness was a surprise, slipped into his ass even more easily as it had two hours ago. It was insane to Gerard that even after being fucked already, he still felt tight as fuck and could feel every inch of Frank sinking into him. This feeling was Gerard’s favourite feeling he has ever had and he was lucky enough to be able to feel it almost every day, the way his husband’s cock sank into him whether it be fast, hard and a little painful or slow and making sure Gerard felt every blissful second of pleasure. The first time they’d had sex was a strange but weirdly wholesome memory; they had just had an awkward conversation beforehand to establish boundaries like all couples should do before having sex and were both nervous, something he didn’t see in Frank much. Their first time was nothing how they usually had sex, he hated the term ‘making love’ because it made him want to vomit, but that was essentially what had happened. It was sweet and they both loved it and it opened the two of them up to new possibilities. Gerard had never told Frank that was the first time he’d had sex before; he’d done other things with other people but he’d never been fucked. He was glad it was Frank that he’d had sex with, it made each time they did it more special for him because he hadn’t done it with anyone else. It didn’t bother him that Frank had fucked other people before because that didn’t matter. That was his past. 

Frank pounded inside of him, breaking him out of his thoughts and returning to the situation in front of him, or behind him, letting himself enjoy Frank’s erratic thrusts that were pounding into him. He allowed himself to release loud, blissful moans that could be heard over the loud volume of the movie, his brain zeroing in on every touch Frank gave to him, the hand lifting his waist rapidly and the hand squeezing his throat every few seconds and the slap of their hips together. 

“ _Putain, oui juste comme ça*,_ ” Gerard moaned, his brain unable to compute in English as Frank sped up, fucking into him hard and fast. Frank returned his mouth to Gerard’s neck, undoubtedly one of his favourite places on Gerard, sucking another dark bruise and then biting down. The bite caused Gerard to lose control then and came hard as his come coated the expensive sofa. 

***'Fuck, yeah just like that'**

“Fuck, Gee, so good,” Frank groaned into his ear, keeping his pace quick as he fucked into Gerard, close to his climax. He quickly slipped out of Gerard as he came, his come landing on the blanket but neither of them gave a fuck as Gerard collapsed against Frank. Frank held him close to his chest, pulling up both of their pants and turned him around to face him. 

Gerard laid his head on Frank’s shoulder, body curled around his. Gerard was always a little needy after sex, he didn’t know why he just enjoyed being held by Frank afterwards and the feeling of a warm body enveloping him. He was very lucky to have Frank, someone who loved him as much as Gerard loved him. 

“We should probably have something to eat,” Frank murmured, pressing a kiss to Gerard’s temple. He was rubbing circles into Gerard’s back soothingly and breathing steadily. 

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed, but making no effort to move away from Frank’s warm body. He was just so comfortable; these sofas were a lot more comfortable than the ones they had in the living room and he didn’t want to let Frank go. Frank rolled his eyes affectionately at Gerard and hauled him up himself, taking Gerard’s hand in his and guiding him out of the dark theatre into the bright entry. 

“Come on, I’ll make you a grilled cheese,” Frank grinned, pulling Gerard into the kitchen as identically as he had done this morning. 

“You’re not gonna blow me again are you? Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Gerard asked, taking a seat at the marble island. 

“No, I’m feeding you this time. With food, not my cock,” Frank said, pulling out the ingredients. Gerard watched Frank with his hand underneath his head, just watching as Frank moved around the kitchen. He was enamoured with him and he had been since the first date. 

Once Frank was finished he set Gerard’s plate down in front of him and sat across from Gerard on the other side of the island. Gerard’s grilled cheese was just cheese, plain and simple the way he liked it while Frank added bacon and tomato to his. He preferred the way Frank made grilled cheese over the chef, he could praise the chef endlessly, he was an incredible cook, but the way Frank made it just tasted better. Then, for the third time that morning, Frank got another call. Specifically, after he had told them not to call. Frank sighed, his eyes giving his apologies to Gerard while he answered the call. 

“What the fuck now? No, this is your fucking operation so you make the decisions. When I give you your own jobs, I expect you to be able to run them yourself. That means you figure out how much you get for the exchange. Okay, good. Now don’t- what? Where did you get that fucking idea? No! I know what I said and- fine. Fucking fine, but you’re paying for it Toro, both figuratively and literally. Now I swear to fucking God, if you call me again, I will slice your legs off and it might be harder to manage the _idioti *_ with no legs,” Frank’s voice gradually got louder and tired throughout the conversation and Gerard could tell that all he had wanted was a day off of work for once, which was somewhat impossible given what he did.

***'idiots'**

“I’m sorry they’ve been bothering you all day, _m_ _on petit poil de cul_ ,” Gerard tried to hide his smirk. 

“Did you just call me your little ass hair?” Frank asked, blinking at Gerard with confusion. Gerard did this sometimes, call Frank something strange in French to see if he would understand it or not. Gerard burst out laughing, his poker face broken and almost falling off of the stool. “You’re a strange little man,” 

“You’re calling _me_ little?” Gerard gasped for air, still laughing while tears started to run down his cheeks from how hard he was laughing. 

“We’re having a party tonight,” Frank glumly announced and Gerard stopped laughing. “It’s here, so you have to come. Ray, the idiot, thought it was a good idea.” 

“Tell them we got divorced, then I don’t have to go,” Gerard giggled, but regretted it once Frank stood up. He knew that Frank didn’t like him joking about divorce, it made him anxious. 

“You know I don’t like when you joke like that, _la_ _mia vita*_ ,” Frank grunted, taking hold of the back of Gerard’s head. Frank pulled Gerard’s hair a lot, obviously, but Gerard loved it and it always sent a thrill down his spine. Whenever he thought of the way Frank could, at any time, just clutch his hair in his hands, pulling and tugging, he could just stop thinking. 

***'my life'**

Frank brought his lips to Gerard’s, forcing his lips open and his tongue inside. It didn’t last long enough though, because soon enough Frank was pulling away, dragging Gerard’s bottom lip with him. 

“Don’t do that again,” Frank said, pulling away. “And you do have to go, your brother will be there,” 

\- 

A few hours, and a few more orgasms later, caterers and entertainers started to arrive and set things up for the impromptu party. Ray and Mikey arrived early and as much as Gerard was upset about having to socialise on such short notice, he had missed his brother more. 

“I heard you pissed off Ava because you were making the deal,” Gerard said to Mikey, who he had been stuck to the entire time he had been there. 

“Gerard, you know we don’t like you talking about it. But yeah, she was pissed,” Mikey said, snickering. “She gave me death glares the whole time, even after I got the deal,” 

“Doesn’t surprise me, she’s been trying to get higher in the chain for years,” Gerard said and then stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“What are we talking about, boys?” Ava asked, her small hands had a firm grip on his shoulder. As much as Gerard was slightly terrified of her, he did enjoy her company. 

“Just the way I nailed that deal, I don’t think it could have gone any better,” Mikey smiled, turning to face Ava. He was smug, which was hilarious to see. 

“You and I both know he only gave it to you because you suck his cock,” Ava said, rolling her eyes at Mikey. “Anyway, how are you, Gerard?” 

“I’m very well, thank you, Ava.” 

“We get it, you got fucked too,” Ava said, exasperated and leaving the brothers to talk alone. Ava was slightly bitter; she had been single since she joined Frank’s family and had never dated because of how dangerous it was. Gerard thought that Ava was just afraid of finding someone who would get hurt after she had let her guard down, and he felt bad for her. 

An hour later, there were a lot more people at the house and Mikey had been replaced by Frank, who liked to keep an eye on Gerard during parties because he always got hit on. His hand was on the small of Gerard’s back as he talked to some clients. 

“By the way, this is my husband, Gerard. Gerard, this is Mr Stump and his husband Mr Wentz, Patrick and Pete, two of our biggest clients,” Frank said, once the torturous small talk was over. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Gerard said in his most business-like voice, which sounded nothing like him. He had never had a formal job where he had to dress in a suit and suck up to the boss, he’d worked in a Barnes and Noble and Nickelodeon, not exactly the most exciting thing. This is why he tried to avoid the parties, talking to the people Frank worked with was hard because he could easily say the wrong thing and cause Frank to lose out. 

“I’d actually love for you to talk to Ray, my underboss. He planned this whole thing and I think it would be great for you guys to tell him how we do our deals,” Frank informed him. The way he talked to clients was a lot different from how he spoke to the people who worked for him and Gerard, he was more polite and overtly confident. 

“Absolutely,” Pete answered and Frank walked them over to Ray, who greeted them happily while Frank walked away with Gerard and pulled him up the stairs conspicuously. 

“Where are we going?” Gerard asked, confused with the way Frank was abandoning his clients. 

“We are one orgasm away from breaking our record,” Frank smirked, leading Gerard down the corridor to their bedroom, which ironically had been the room they hadn’t had sex in today. “And we’re gonna make this fast so no one notices that we’ve gone.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Gerard agreed and then there was a hand being shoved down his pants and a mouth on his. Frank moved his hand hastily, his mouth moving down to Gerard’s jaw and towards his ear. 

“ _Ti fa sentire bene, angelo mio*?_ ” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear after Gerard let out a quiet moan, trying to be quiet even though the music from downstairs was loud. Frank’s words sent another pulse of pleasure through him and he moaned even louder, bucking up into Frank’s hand. How the fuck he could still get hard after four orgasms was a mystery. 

***Does that feel good, my angel?'**

“Please,” Gerard gasped, close and needing more. 

“ _Verrai per me, bambola*?_ ” Seriously, Frank speaking in Italian really did it for Gerard because after that Gerard came all over Frank’s hand and underwear and fell backwards onto the wall. Frank took his hand out of Gerard’s pants, finding a towel to wipe it on. “Come on, get some new underwear on and let’s go.” 

***'Come for me, doll'**


	5. 5

“How the fuck are you in such a good mood? You’re at a party that you had no time to prepare for, isn’t this your worst nightmare?” Mikey asked Gerard, who had been smiling since he had found his way back to Mikey. No one had noticed that Frank and Gerard had slipped out earlier, and if they did it clearly hadn’t been for very long since Mikey hadn’t asked.

“I’ve had a good day,” Gerard grinned, hiding the smile in his Coca-Cola. His brother eyed him suspiciously, the cogs turning in his head until the lightbulb hit.

“Ava was right, you got laid. A lot by the looks of it. You’re wearing the suit that has the highest neck, and I’m assuming the 10-minute disappearing act was another part of your good day?” Mikey asked, trying to get a peek at Gerard’s neck. The collar was useless, there was half a hickey poking out at the top.

“Fuck off, don’t try to tell me you didn’t give Ray a thank-you blowjob for giving you the deal,” Gerard fired back, trying to pull up the collar a little more, which he hadn’t been able to do all evening.

“You don’t want to know what I gave him,” Mikey grinned, his eyes trying to find Ray in the crowd. He was still talking to Pete and Patrick about god knows what.

By 1 AM the party was over and Gerard was thankful that he could finally sleep, he’d hit exhaustion half-way through the party and it wasn’t surprising knowing that he’d came at least 6 times today and had broken their record. It had been a great day, having been able to spend some time with Frak and see his brother.

“Come on, let’s go to bed sleepyhead,” Frank said softly, threading his fingers through Gerard’s and guiding him up the staircase. Gerard’s eyes were heavy and right now he wished their house wasn’t so large. Gerard trudged along the corridor using only Frank’s hand to guide him through the dark hallways.

Once they reached the master bedroom, Frank wordlessly removed Gerard’s suit. Frank was tired too, but Gerard looked drained and wanted to help him out. He removed every article of clothing other than his boxers and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. Gerard gave a pleased smile that widened when he was engulfed in a hug from Frank. Frank’s hugs were the best, he held Gerard tight and they were warm and comforting; he felt safe. Once Frank let go, he walked over to the bed and shuffled under the covers while Frank removed his own clothes and then slid in next to Gerard, facing him.

They always fell asleep like this, facing each other and wrapped up together. Their faces were close, noses almost touching. Frank leaned in, kissing Gerard; it was just a simple kiss, not meant to lead anywhere and from how tired Gerard was, it wasn’t going to. Tired as he was though, he kissed back because he could never turn down Frank’s lips. Their mouths were parted slightly, the tips of their tongues touching and Frank brought a hand up to Gerard’s cheek, cupping his face and massaging lightly.

“ _Vai a dormire amore mio*_ ,” Frank whispered, giving Gerard another forehead kiss. This was the side of Frank that nobody but Gerard got to see, the sweet side that loved Gerard so wholly, the side that wants to be with him 24/7, the side that wanted to kiss his face all over. But it was also the part that was afraid of Gerard getting hurt, the side that worried for Gerard more than his job.

***'Go to sleep, my love'**

“I have to tell you something,” Gerard murmured, eyes closed and looking as though he could drop off at any second.

“What’s up, _tesoro*_?” Frank asked, petting Gerard’s hair, opposing earlier in the day when he had been pulling it so hard.

***'treasure'**

“I was embarrassed to tell you this when it happened, but the first time we had sex was the first time I had sex,” Gerard admitted, lowering his head slightly into his pillow.

“Really?” Frank asked. He was surprised by this new piece of information, he’d never thought of Gerard as a virgin when they were dating, he’d always been very flirty and made innuendo’s and he’d told Frank what kind of stuff he was into.

“Yeah. I was embarrassed to tell you because I was 24, way too old to be a virgin. It’s not like I was pure or anything, but still.”

“You had no reason to be embarrassed, _principe*_ ,” Frank whispered, tracing his finger over the largest bruise on Gerard’s neck. “I wish you had told me though; I could have made learning fun for you.”

***'prince'**

Gerard didn’t answer and Frank huffed, smiling softly at his sleeping husband. They’d been married for 5 years now, together for 10 and Frank wouldn’t trade him for anything. When he’d met Gerard, he was being trained as his father’s underboss and by the time they had gotten married his father had died and he became the boss. His father hadn’t been the best to him, so he didn’t grieve much. He missed him occasionally, usually when he needed advice for work but there were times that he wished that he had accepted Gerard and his sexuality.

Frank woke up to his dreaded alarm blaring at him, still interlocked with Gerard. He didn’t want to move; he was comfy and warm and had Gerard. When he decided to open his eyes, he was surprised to find Gerard’s hazel ones staring back at him with a content look on his face. Frank’s bad mood was already lifted.

“Good morning,” Gerard said happily. Frank pulled him closer, resting his forehead on Gerard’s and throwing a leg over his waist. Frank was being clingy and they both knew it.

“You’re coming to work with me today, I’m gonna be in my office all day.”

Gerard liked that idea, he enjoyed when Frank had office days because a lot of that just meant being fucked on his desk. Frank’s office was on its own floor that nobody but Ray, Mikey or Ava could enter which meant he never had to worry about being quiet. Gerard nodded to Frank, snuggling even closer to him and allowing himself to be wrapped up in Frank’s arms, hiding his head underneath his chin.

“We have to shower,” Frank announced somewhat reluctantly, his hands making patterns on Gerard’s arms.

“Don’t wanna,” Gerard grumbled, nestled in the cocoon that was Frank.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll give you a treat in the shower,” Frank whispered seductively, sending a buzz through Gerard’s body. Gerard sat up at that, interested at the offer. Frank grinned and walked into the bathroom, Gerard following.

It wasn’t surprising that their bathroom was massive, the bath fit them both easily and had jets, the shower was the size of three showers and had several shower heads built-in with amazing pressure that hit from every side. The walls were even heated so that it wasn’t freezing when you had your back against the wall to get fucked. Not that they had them installed for that purpose. The two of them removed their boxers, having only slept in those and stepped into the shower.

When Gerard was naked, Frank liked to look at the marks on his body. The most obvious ones were the hickeys and bites on his neck, most of them low down but the biggest one was pretty high up and bruised. It almost made Frank get hard just looking at it, the way it stood out so intensely. There were other marks on his body, on his hips where Frank held him so tightly when he fucked him and, on his knees from when Gerard would suck him off. He knew that the soreness of the bruises turned Gerard on and he loved when he was given them. Gerard hated though when people saw them because it let him know that people, including his brother, knew that he’d gotten fucked recently. Frank loved that.

Frank liked to wash Gerard himself because god knows what would happen if he did it himself. He poured some of the vanilla-scented soap into his hands and started at Gerard’s shoulders, massaging for a few seconds, before moving down to his chest. When he flicked over Gerard’s nipple, he felt Gerard shudder and grinned. He moved his arms behind Gerard, applying the soap to Gerard’s back and then down to his ass and pulled. Gerard moved with him and their crotches met, their hard cocks rubbing over one another and the two of them gasped. Frank massaged Gerard’s ass, rubbing the soap in and feeling the soft skin while their cocks pressed together and their breathing halted. He allowed the water to wash the soap away and, unenthusiastically, pulled away to grab the shampoo. It was some expensive shampoo that spouted crap about keeping your hair healthy and shiny, but it smelled good so neither of them cared about the price.

Frank poured some of it onto Gerard’s scalp and massaged it into his black hair. Frank liked his hair, it fell down to just above his shoulders so it was easy to grab and the way it framed Gerard’s face led to him looking adorable and small, even if he was taller than Frank. Regardless of their heights, Frank had always thought Gerard was cute, from the first day they had met at Mikey’s house. His hair combined with his pixie nose, full lips and bright eyes made perfection. After he got Gerard’s hair coated in the shampoo, he kissed him and then rinsed it out. Frank quickly washed, not taking nearly as much care as he did for Gerard, while Gerard watched.

“You promised me something,” Gerard spoke up once Frank had finished cleaning himself.

“Did I?” Frank asked as if he hadn’t been thinking about just shoving Gerard onto the wall and fucking him relentlessly. He stepped closer Gerard, not much but he was in his space. “Turn around for me, _angelo*_ ,”

***'angel'**

Gerard turned around, immediately being shoved against the warm marble wall. The heaters had been a good investment. Frank pressed up against Gerard, hard cock in the cleft of his ass and mouth, as usual, on his neck. His arms wrapped around Gerard’s waist, hands lying on his chest.

“I thought about fucking you into the wall, but I think I’m gonna save that for another time,” Frank breathed, hot breath in Gerard’s ear. Gerard groaned, pushing back against Frank’s hard-on to maybe get him to change his mind. Gerard didn’t say anything until he felt Frank smile into his neck and the next thing he knew, Frank was on his knees behind Gerard.

“ _Putain, oui s'il te plait*_ ,” Gerard moaned as he felt Frank’s lips of the cheek of his ass. Gerard fucking loved getting rimmed, it was the kind of thing that sounded absolutely disgusting when you first heard it, but once you’d had it done to you, that thought changed completely. Frank didn’t rim him a lot, not because he thought it was gross, but because he knew just how much Gerard enjoyed it and used it as a special treat once in a while.

***'Fuck, yes please'**

“How do I know you’ve earned it?” Frank asked, his mouth so close to the part Gerard wanted it the most.

“Been good, Sir. Haven’t broken any rules in s-so long,” Gerard gasped as Frank licked a broad stripe up Gerard’s hole. He was leaning against the wall, Frank’s hands pinning his thighs.

“Oh yeah? What about your little game with Bert?” Frank asked.

“G-getting you jealous isn’t breaking rules. I t-took the punishments,” Gerard panted, Frank’s mouth biting and suckling so close to where he really wanted it.

“So you did,” Frank agreed and finally started to lick at the exact spot. He could feel Frank’s tongue pressing at the tight muscle of his asshole, the feeling he had missed for at least three months returning.

Gerard could feel the way Frank was drooling all over his hole, a dribble of spit falling down to his balls. Soon enough there was tongue and teeth scraping at his entrance and Gerard moaned loudly, his pleasure senses going into overdrive as Frank’s tongue entered him. Frank’s hands were pawing at Gerard’s ass, opening him up for his tongue. Gerard couldn’t even think, let alone speak as Frank explored inside him.

Frank moved a hand from his ass to his cock, wrapping a tattooed hand around it and pumping slowly. It wasn’t much, but combined with the delightful way Frank was eating him out, it was making Gerard get closer and closer to his orgasm. Gerard’s face was pressed against the wall, his mouth was open wide as he released moans and whines that echoed off of the walls of the bathroom.

“P-please can I?” Gerard could only get those three words out, letting out another deep groan thanks to Frank’s talented mouth. He felt Frank nod and Gerard’s body shook as he came with Frank’s hand on his cock, pumping faster now and helping him through his climax. Gerard’s orgasm lasted what felt like hours and he almost passed out from the pleasure as he slumped onto the wall, Frank holding him steady.

Once Gerard had recovered a few moments later, he turned around and seized Frank by the back of his head, pulling him to his mouth. Which sounded gross, having a mouth on yours that had just been inside your ass, but Gerard’s ass had been clean. Frank growled, pushing Gerard back against the wall he had just came on and pushed back into the kiss. It was rough, teeth everywhere, biting and nipping. Their tongues coiled, but Frank caught Gerard’s and sucked hard then grasped Gerard’s hand, leading it to his still hard cock. Gerard obliged, taking hold of Frank’s cock and jerked him off the way he knew he liked. His movements were sharp and fast and Frank moaned as Gerard sucked a hickey onto Frank’s neck, higher than the one he’d been given because he knew Frank liked to show them off.

“ _Viens pour moi*_ , Frankie,” Gerard said in a low voice, his hand still moving on Frank’s cock. Frank grunted, forehead resting on Gerard’s as he felt his climax building. Then, for a little extra help, Gerard slid to his knees and engulfed Frank’s cock in his mouth and slid down until it hit his throat. Frank gasped, bucking up and fucking Gerard’s mouth until he came and Gerard swallowed, enjoying the familiar taste of Frank.

***'Come for me'**

“Fuck, I love you,” Frank stated and kissed Gerard again, this time with less force.

-

Frank and Gerard arrived at Frank’s office 30 minutes late and as they walked past Mikey and Ray’s office, Mikey made an ‘oh-good-my-brother-is-about-to-have-loud-sex-in-the-office-above-us' face which Gerard and Frank saw and while Gerard wanted to tell his brother that he was sorry, Frank just smirked and slid a hand around Gerard’s waist.

“Lock the door this time!” Ray shouted as Frank and Gerard entered the elevator. Frank laughed while Gerard turned bright red. Frank’s office was above Ray and Mikey’s and there was a special elevator from Ray’s floor to Frank’s that could only be operated with a key and fingerprint sensor that only Ray, Frank, Ava, Gerard and Mikey could use. Those were the only people Frank trusted and made sure that everyone kept their keys safe. Gerard usually kept his in the safe at home, only ever needing it when he visited Frank.

Frank’s office took up the entire floor, it held the most confidential files and important documents. Ava was skilled at a lot of things, but she acted as a personal assistant to Frank when he needed her. She was very loyal. Frank took his seat in his chair, an expensive one that was one of the most comfortable chairs Gerard had ever had the pleasure of being fucked in. His desk was big, too with a high-tech computer and all of the files he used on a daily basis. He didn’t hold meetings in this room, but it did have a sofa that matched the chair that Gerard sat on, laying his whole body across it. As Frank busied himself with work, Gerard found one of his sketchpads he usually left here and discovered that this was the page of Killjoys he’d been looking for, continuing where he had left off.

The room was quiet and at the very top of the building which meant there was no outside noise either. The phone rang a few times, just Ray informing Frank about some smaller jobs that had been successful and one that hadn’t. Someone was in police custody, but it sounded like they weren’t going to rat Frank out. Gerard respected the loyal ones, the ones that stuck by Frank even if they didn’t know him well. They either respected or feared Frank, but either way, Gerard was glad nobody usually talked. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if Frank went to prison.

A few hours went by quickly and Gerard had finished the page he was working on. He was proud of the comic he had made, unfinished as it was, and was hoping to get it published on his own. He was grateful for everything Frank did for him, but this was something he wanted to do on his own and Frank understood and respected that. Frank enjoyed the comic too; Gerard would sometimes catch him reading an unfinished page which Gerard hated because he didn’t want people to read it before he had finished it. He shoved his sketchbook to the end of the sofa and watched as Frank typed quickly on his computer, looking down at a file every few seconds.

“Whatcha’ doin’?” Gerard asked in a sing-song voice. Frank looked up at Gerard, amused.

“That’s classified information, _bambino_ ,” Frank told him, typing again but slower this time. His eyes sometimes glancing over to Gerard.

“But it’s me,” Gerard pouted, manifesting his best puppy eyes. The puppy eyes were always a winner, nobody could say no to Gerard looking like that. Not even Mikey, it was how he had gotten Mikey to tell him what he’d gotten himself into when he joined Frank.

“I can’t tell you, no matter how cute you look, baby,” Frank sighed, composure decreasing as Gerard bit his bottom lip for good measure. “Still not telling you.”

That meant it really was top secret, Gerard had never lost using that face. He wasn’t upset though, that was Frank’s business and Gerard didn’t like to know too much. Gerard still wanted Frank’s attention though and was elated when Frank started moving files off of his desk onto a pile behind him.

“Sit,” Frank said and motioned to his desk in front of him. Gerard smiled and went over to the spot he had pointed at, climbing up and sitting where Frank had told him to. “And on to my next piece of business.”

“I’m a lot like work,” Gerard grinned.

“And how is that?”

“Because I want you to throw me on your desk and do me,” Gerard said, very proud of his stupid pun. Frank rolled his eyes but brought his hand to Gerard’s thigh.

“How about this, I throw you across my desk and fuck you senseless?” Frank asked, standing from his seat so he was face to face with Gerard, eyes on his lips and breath close.

“That works too,” Gerard said. Frank kissed him then, not lasting for long but passionate and needy. He pulled away and captured Gerard’s hip, shoving him to bend backwards over the desk. How Gerard could even walk after yesterday was a mystery to Frank, let alone want to get fucked again. And yet, here Gerard was asking him to be thrown across the desk to be fucked, hard and ready. Frank didn’t care about why he still wanted it, Gerard was asking for it and so he was going to get what he wanted.

Frank pulled down Gerard’s pants and underwear in one smooth motion, then gave him a sharp slap on his ass, which Gerard gasped at. “For being so crude earlier,” Frank said, but they both knew that he was just making up a reason because Gerard enjoyed it so much. Frank was very happy to find that the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer was still full, and coated his cock in it. At this point in their marriage, they had sex every day so prep was unnecessary and he was able to glide in without any difficulty.

Gerard choked on his breath. He really would never get tired of this feeling, even after being fucked four times the day before. Frank started hard and fast and Gerard released moans, conscious of the door and hoping they had shut it this time. Frank had his hands pinned on Gerard’s hips as he fucked into him, grinding and thrusting until Gerard cried out, louder than before.

“ _La, piccola? Ti piace quello?_ *” Frank asked, the Italian words making Gerard’s moans as his spot was hit again and again even louder. The angle was perfect, Frank hit Gerard’s prostate dead on and Gerard was loud, making Frank moan in unison.

***'There baby? You like that?'**

“Plus dur, monsieur!*” Gerard said and Frank complied, his thrusts becoming heavier and the sound of the slaps of their skin together was loud. Frank took Gerard’s cock in his, fisting it at the same pace of his thrusts, knowing it was going to make Gerard come soon. “Please!”

***'Harder, sir!'**

“Come for me, _cucciolo*_ ,” Frank grunted, thrusts slowing but hitting Gerard’s prostate harder. Gerard let out a high-pitched whine, one Frank knew well, and he came as hard as he had this morning as Frank pulled out, coming on Gerard’s ass. Frank tucked himself back into his pants and then took a wipe, cleaning Gerard off. He pulled Gerard’s pants and boxers up, then brought him to sit on his knee in his chair.

***'puppy'**

“Is that what you had in mind?” Frank asked and Gerard just nodded, resting his head in the crook of Frank’s neck as he held him. 


	6. 6

Gerard was slightly mad at Frank. It’s not like Frank was being a dick, he was trying his best to spend time with Gerard but something was happening at work, something of which Frank refused to tell Gerard. Even when he was home, he was working, and Gerard hadn’t been fucked in three days. He didn’t need sex to be happy, but Frank was in another place and Gerard felt lonely. Frank was working at home today with Ray and Mikey and Gerard hadn’t spoken to him at all. 

“We have the final meeting with McCracken in an hour. He completed the tasks to a high standard, Ava was impressed. She said, and I quote, ‘hire the bitch, he’s good.’ You need to decide if you’re gonna confirm him,” Ray said, knowing that Frank was already not a huge fan of Bert. 

"Fucker better not get his hopes up," Frank said, glancing over to Gerard on the other side of the room who was frustratedly trying to draw. Nothing had been going right with the page, he couldn't get Party Poison's face right which was stupid as fuck since he was literally based off of himself, the plot didn't work and the dialogue was god awful. He'd been erasing the page every few minutes, angrily muttering curse words.

"He has a bad attitude, big deal. I watched him during every one of his jobs. He's good, Boss," Mikey spoke up. He'd been assisting Frank a lot more this week, which meant he was in on the big work secret. It pissed Gerard off that there was something his husband and his brother knew and he didn't. Frank didn't talk about work a lot, but he told Gerard what he did and what jobs he was doing, which was why Gerard was feeling anxious about being left out of the loop. 

"Attitudes are important, some people don't listen and don't care. If they don't care, they don't respect or fear you which means what? If they get caught by the cops, we're all toast. But I'll think about it," Frank said. He knew Gerard was pissed, but he was focused on work and it was important, he couldn't tell him anything and it was important that nothing went wrong. 

"Is Gerard joining us when we meet with him?" Ray asked, peeking over at Gerard who was pretending not to hear them. Really though, he was listening intently. 

"Of course, you know exactly why he has to be there," Frank said, and Gerard's ears perked up but he didn't want to give Frank the satisfaction of looking up. 

-

Gerard had reluctantly put his suit on, still not talking to Frank even when Frank was explaining what he had wanted Gerard to do. He'd just nodded. While they were waiting for Bert to arrive, they were stood at the bottom of the stairs while Ray and Mikey were outside waiting for the car. Frank's hand gripped Gerard's wrist. 

"You're gonna have to talk to me sometime," Frank said, the both of them facing the large lobby. Gerard didn't say anything. Frank pulled at his wrist, forcing him to turn and look at Frank with an irate look on his face. "Don't be a bitch Gerard, you know you're being difficult."

"Not my fault," Gerard mumbled, he'd been ignored for days so he was just giving Frank a taste of his own medicine.

"I've been busy, _cucciolo*_ ," Frank muttered angrily. "I have to have my head in work mode."

***'puppy'**

"I know," Gerard muttered, looking down at the stairs. He understood completely, he was just tired of being alone all day and being ignored by Frank and Mikey. Frank had also refused to tell him what they were doing, which meant it was dangerous.

"Look at me, Gerard," Frank said, bringing his hand up to Gerard's face and cupping his jaw. Gerard looked up, pouting. "You know I love you, nothing is more important than you, but my attention has to be on other things right now. _Sei il mio tutto._ *"

***'You're my everything'**

Frank leaned in, pressing his mouth to Gerard's. The most he'd had of a kiss in the past few days was a peck, so he took this excitedly. His mouth opened immediately, wanting to taste Frank's mouth and explore the way he had missed so much in the past week. Gerard buried his hands in Frank's hair, but the moment was over too soon.

"He's here," Ray said, his voice echoing in the grand foyer. Frank pulled away from Gerard, giving him a last peck before removing his arms from him completely. They walked down the stairs, ready to greet Bert at the door. He looked the same as last time, maybe a different suit. He was already making eyes at Gerard and Gerard brought his gaze to him. 

"Welcome back, Bert. Please, come through to the conference room," Frank said, politely but sounding smug. The five of them walked to the meeting room, the same one he had met Bert in previously. It was a spacious room with a grandiose oak table. Mikey stood outside the room while the others piled in and took the seats they had sat on last time. 

Bert was looking at Gerard again and apparently, he hadn't heard Frank the last time he was here because he was looking at Gerard with intent. Gerard remembered what Frank had asked him to do earlier. He was mad at him still and wanted to have some fun with this, so he looked over to Bert, who was still looking, and smirked.

"So, it looks like you were successful in every one of your tasks," Frank started, looking through the files of tasks that Bert had been given and reading the report that Ava had written up. "Ava and Mikey have both recommended that you join, and I'm very happy with the results you gave. I'd be happy to make you, providing you take the oath and code of silence."

"Absolutely-" Bert started, but then Mikey knocked on the door and entered before Frank could tell him to come in.

"Code 564, Boss!" Mikey said alarmed.

"Oh for fuck's sake, can't anyone do anything right?" Frank asked and walked out of the room, Ray following leaving Bert and Gerard alone.

"Thank fuck, he's been so fucking annoying lately," Gerard professed, his voice dark and annoyed.

"What's 564?" Bert asked Gerard. Gerard shrugged, but he had heard that one enough to know exactly what it meant. "After last time, I wondered why you're with him."

"Oh yeah?" Gerard asked, knowing where this was going. Gerard looked alluring, the way his hair was brushed and how his suit fit him made it easy for anyone to want to fuck him, and Bert was looking at him the way that told Gerard that's exactly what he wanted. 

"I mean, he doesn't let you speak up for yourself. He acts as though he owns you. Does he even give you attention when you're alone?" Bert asked, his voice low and suggestive.

"He's been busy," Gerard said defensively, his voice becoming higher. Yes, Frank had been irritating Gerard this week, but he had a reason. A reason he refused to tell Gerard. That annoyed him the most, not being told anything.

"I'm sure he has, but someone who looks like that deserves a whole lot more attention," Bert said, looking Gerard up and down. Gerard bit his lip, eyes bright as he looked at Bert. 

"And how, pray tell, do you suppose I get it?" He asked charmingly, batting his eyelashes. Gerard was having a lot of fun with this, it was pretty easy to flirt with Bert, he was cute and flirted back without hesitation. Gerard brought his hand up to his hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

"Well," Bert started and stood up, walking around the table to where Gerard was sat and Gerard turned in his seat to face him as he loomed over Gerard. "This is my phone number and home address, I can guarantee you'd get attention there."

Bert pressed the card into Gerard's hand, his face close to Gerard's and Gerard smirked. He put the card into his trouser pocket and looked up to Bert before speaking. He kept his voice low and looked straight into Bert's eyes with a captivating gaze, his eyes bright.

"That would be great. But, there's one thing you may not know about me," Gerard said quietly, seductively. His face was close to Bert's and he could feel his breath on his nose.

"What's that?" Bert asked, matching his voice to Gerard's, smug smile on his face.

"I'm incredibly loyal. You can come back in, Frankie!" Gerard shouted, beaming up at Bert as Frank walked back in, a sneerily looking grin playing on his face as he stepped behind Gerard, hand on his shoulder. "Not a lot of people fall for that. He doesn't own me, fucker. I could leave any time if I wanted to."

"Uh, I-" Bert started, a look of complete and utter shock on his face. 

"Code 564: Leave the Confirmed with the Boss's most important and watch for unrefined behaviour. Basically, if you flirt with me you're fucked. It's a test," Gerard chuckled, folding his arms and leaning back on the chair.

"That's fucked!" Bert exclaimed. "How the fuck do you expect anyone to say no to him?"

"Out of fear or respect for me, something that's important when it comes to working for me. If I ever see your face again, _ti ammazzo, cazzo,_ *" Frank growled. "And I think we'll be keeping this."

***'I'll fucking kill you'**

Frank reached his hand into Gerard's pocket that he had slipped Bert's card into, taking it and putting it between his fingers. His mouth was near Gerard's ear and Gerard was aching with desire and need for Frank, for anything from him and only him. Gerard thought Bert was cute, but he loved Frank more than anything and, as he said, he was loyal. Frank put the card into his own pocket and placed both of his hands on Gerard's shoulders. 

"Ray, why don't you show Mr McCracken out. He's not welcome here," Frank said, looking directly at Bert as his hands trailed down to Gerard's chest. "And then, you guys can go back to work and tell Ava that he won't be joining us yourselves."

"Wait, you want us to die just because you want to-" Ray began but was cut off by Frank's intense glare.

"You wanna finish that sentence, Toro?" Frank asked him. Ray left quietly with Mikey in tow and a hand on Bert's upper arm. Once Frank was sure they had gone, he leaned down to Gerard's ear and whispered: " _Hai fatto bene, dolcezza._ *"

***'You did great, sugar.'**

"It was easier because I was channelling the part of me that's still mad at you," Gerard breathed, his voice shaky. He could feel Frank's breath on his ear and neck and after the lack of contact over the past few days, he welcomed it. He could feel his dick twitch in his pants, wanting to be touched by something other than Gerard's hands that had been jacking it off every day which was against the rules, but Gerard hadn't cared. 

"You seemed pretty into it, maybe a little too much?" Frank asked as his hand trailed further down to Gerard's stomach, resting there.

"He flirted a lot, so it was easy," Gerard answered, his head leaning into Frank's chest. He was so fucking turned on, had been for a week and just wanted to be fucked any way that Frank wanted it. He wanted something, _anything_.

"While that may be true, I know you've also been getting yourself off when you know that's not allowed," Frank uttered lowly. Gerard didn't know how Frank could know that because he hadn't been home any of those time. "I heard you, last night when you were in the shower. You didn't even notice that I was home. Could hear you moaning so fucking loudly, _bambino_."

"You've been at work, I needed-"

"There's a rule there for a reason, Gerard. I don't care how bad you're aching for it, I'm the only person who is allowed to get you off unless I say so. But, I'm gonna let you off this time," Frank decided and swiftly pulled Gerard from the chair and pinned him to the wall. He didn't let him get a word in before he attacked his mouth, hands coming up into his hair and using his body, mainly his crotch, to keep Gerard restrained. Gerard opened his mouth, Frank's mouth on his being like second nature to him, and allowed Frank's tongue to enter and explore his mouth. Gerard was aware of every feeling going on in his body, the way he could feel Frank's hands tugging on his hair and his mouth eagerly tasting him, the way his entire body was pinned between the wall and Frank and, the most obvious one, the way Frank's hard dick was grinding against his own. Frank was rough with his movements, something Gerard needed right now and it sent arousal down his spine and straight to his cock, which had gotten hard somewhere between Ray, Mikey and Bert leaving the room and Frank pinning him to the wall.

Frank pulled Gerard's blazer off and, quite literally, ripped his shirt open as buttons flew all over the room. Gerard broke away from the kiss, breathing hard and rugged.

"That was expensive," Gerard said, but it turned into a groan as Frank kissed down his neck, suckling and licking.

" _Non importa_ ,*" Frank muttered, returning his mouth to Gerard's while unbuckling Gerard's belt. Gerard shimmied out of his pants and underpants and once they were removed, Frank walked back onto the chair, pulling Gerard into his lap. Gerard's favourite position had always been riding Frank, he couldn't figure out why but he just loved it do fucking much.

***'Don't care'**

Frank pushed his hips up, grinding against Gerard's cock which made Gerard remove his mouth from Frank's to let out a gasp and push down against Frank. They stayed grinding against each other until they both needed more and Frank unzipped his pants, bringing his cock out. Gerard looked around the room for lube, annoyed that almost every room in their house had lube but this one until Frank put a hand in one of his pockets and revealed a few small packets of it. 

"Always come prepared," Frank grinned and Gerard kissed him. Frank ripped open the packet, pouring the lube onto his hard, red dick. Gerard's own cock was painfully hard and standing proudly against his stomach, leaking pre-come.

Once Frank thought the amount of lube he had used was satisfactory, he grabbed at Gerard's ass, pulling him up so their crotches were closer together and started to sink inside. Gerard moaned at the pressure and he was tighter than usual thanks to not having been fucked in a week. Gerard concealed his face in Frank's shoulder, groaning into his ear which made Frank thrust completely into him and once he decided Gerard had gotten used to the intrusion, started to drive into him rapidly.

The only sounds either of them could hear were the sounds of their skin slapping together and Gerard's high pitched moans. Gerard couldn't even think, he felt so good and could literally do this forever. Frank's angle changed slightly and then everything got even better, he was hitting his spot on every thrust and the pleasure he was feeling was off the charts. 

"Tell me what you were thinking when you were fucking yourself, _angioletto_ ,*" Frank growled, his voice rough and full of need.

***'Little Angel'**

"Thought about- ah! Thought about you tying me up and fucking me, just hard and fast. No mercy. Like how we used to," Gerard answered. He'd been thinking of one of the times they had fucked on their honeymoon when Frank had bought some expensive rope that didn't chafe and tied him up to the bed and just plowed him. He thought about it a lot since they didn't use the rope as much these days because of how much Frank worked. 

"Yeah? Want me to tie you up again? It's been so long since we did that, _dovrei legarti e scoparti come la piccola troia che sei_? ***** " Frank asked, his voice deep and penetrating. Gerard moaned at the words, having remembered that sentence since he had first said it to him

***'Should I tie you up and fuck you like the little slut you are?'**

"Yes, fuck, yes please!" Gerard begged, his ass feeling used as Frank drilled into him. When Gerard felt this good he could never think about fucking anyone else, because he knew it couldn't get better than this. Frank knew exactly what Gerard liked and how he liked it. He knew his body better than Gerard did, and no one could top it. 

"Maybe I should tease you beforehand, get the vibrator and see if you can last long enough for me to fuck you," Frank whispered, voice dark in his ear. 

" _Merde_ *, please can I come?" Gerard whined, his cock pulsating against his stomach and ass squeezing Frank's dick.

***'fuck'**

"Shit, yes. Come for me, Gee."

Gerard moaned loudly and lengthy as he came without being touched. He didn't need to be touched, he'd needed a cock up his ass for so long that when it finally happened, his senses were in overdrive. His ass clenched around Frank's cock and he came too, attaching his mouth to Gerard's and biting at his lower lip. 

Once they had both come down from the high of their orgasms, Frank pulled out of Gerard, drawing a sigh out of both of them and tucked his cock back into his pants. He looked at Gerard lovingly, moving Gerard's hair out of his face and holding his face in his hands. He brought his face down to give him a chaste kiss. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you, _bambino_ ," Frank muttered, leaning his forehead against Gerard's. 

"You've been caught up at work, I can't always be your first priority so it's okay. I forgive you, _mon chéri_ ,*"

***'my darling'**

"I know, I'll try to be more attentive though, maybe I'll try not to ignore you all day. I love you, you know?"

"Really? I had no idea!" Gerard exclaimed sarcastically, but Frank just kissed him deeply.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm in love with Lindsey Way but I needed a bad guy. which is weird because I hate it when people use lindsey as the bad guy. I'm a hypocrite, leave me alone.

Frank knew he had broken his promise to Gerard, he hadn't been spending enough time with him and Gerard was being too nice about it. However, Frank also knew that this was going to be the biggest job of his career and he had to have his head in the game because of how dangerous it was. He'd been planning this hit for over two years so getting every single thing right was crucial. It also meant that not only was Frank in danger if he was caught, but Gerard would be too. It was safer for Gerard not to know anything, that way he was safe from the cops and the clan he was going after. A while back, Frank had decided that he needed to take out the boss of a rival family because of a long-going feud between theirs and his own that had spanned over the last ten years. He had info on the inside of the family and apparently once the current underboss takes over, everything will collapse. He had to do it carefully though because Lindsey was watching. He knew she had spies in his own family, which is why the only people he had told anything to was Ray, Ava and Mikey. They were working on this together and it was all going to end soon, final tweaks to the plan were being made and by the end of the month, it would be finished. Frank had hope, but there was still a part of him that was terrified about something going wrong, someone could get hurt or killed. If Mikey died, he had no idea how he would tell Gerard. If Frank died, he was afraid for Gerard's safety and how alone he would be. Even worse, what if everything went wrong and he got everyone killed?

"Is that it?" Ray asked, looking at the plans and blueprints that were spread over the table. "Have we finished planning?"

"I think so. This feels weird," Frank spoke aloud, glancing over the many papers strewn about, as well as the blueprints and character profiles. They had led up to these next few days for two years and it didn't feel real, finally getting everything refined felt like a dream to Frank.

"What does?" Ava asked, her eyes glancing around the table. She, along with Ray and Mikey, had been on in the plan since its conception. She had proven her trustworthiness to Frank at least a year before that, and he trusted Ray and Mikey with his life so they were the only people he allowed to know about the project.

"To be finished. Everything will be over in a few days. I don't know, I feel... empty," Frank thought about Gerard, about how Gerard hated to be left out of important things that Frank did at work. It wasn't that Frank didn't trust him with the information, he trusted Gerard more than himself, but this was the kind of information that could have gotten him killed.

"Maybe you'll better once we get her. I know I will," Ava breathed.

In all honesty, Frank really was just worried for Gerard. He knew this could end badly, and he needed to tell Gerard something. Anything. Because if Frank got himself or Mikey killed because of this, Gerard deserved to know.

"I need to go home. I can't look at this anymore. We meet here at 10 AM tomorrow, be prepared. Mikey, you should come back with me," Frank said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Why? Frank, you're the one who said we should do this, you planned everything out to the smallest detail. Nothing is going to go wrong. I'm not saying goodbye to my brother, because I don't need to. I have faith in you, have faith in us," Mikey said, his voice calm but with an edge of sadness, as though he didn't believe himself fully.

"I do. Maybe it's just nerves, but if something does go wrong-"

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Frank," Ava stated clearly and confidently. "If you start doubting yourselves now, you will fuck it up. So, I'm telling you now; we. Will. Win."

"I made a good choice in hiring you," Frank grinned, giving Ava a soft slap on the back. "But, I'm going home. _Ci vediamo domani_ ,*"

***'I'll see you tomorrow'**

Frank spent the car ride trying to figure out if he should say something to Gerard, how to tell him how much he loves him. He tried to think about something else and once his mind landed on something that had been nagging at him for the past few days, it was easy to think about that instead. Something Gerard had said a week ago had stayed with him and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. He lost himself in thoughts about Gerard, actively not thinking about how Gerard would react when he found out that Frank had killed himself in a stupid mission to take out his competition. He kept his mind off of that. He didn't even realise he was home until his chauffeur interrupted his thoughts.

"We're here, Boss," Samuel said through the intercom system. Frank liked Samuel, he'd been his chauffeur for the past 6 years and he stayed quiet and kept the middle panel shut, which blocked out any noise from the backseat. He probably knew that Frank liked to feel Gerard up back there, but he never actually said anything about it.

"Thank you, Samuel. I'll see you at 9 AM tomorrow," Frank said as his door was opened and he stepped out of the car. Gerard had thought it was strange that Frank had his own personal car and a chauffeur, but there were times that Frank wanted to drive himself and times he could get work done while Samuel drove.

"Absolutely, sir," Samuel nodded and returned to the car.

Frank's head was full and he just needed to see Gerard. Gerard always made him feel better, he could think when Gerard was there and he'd missed him. He just needed to be close to Gerard, he'd been too focused on work for his own good and just needed to relax. Frank opened the door to his and Gerard's home and made his way into the living room where Gerard was working on his comic and hadn't heard Frank come home. Frank crashed down next to Gerard and the other man jumped about ten feet in the air, screeching.

"Jesus Christ Frankie! You gotta warn a guy before you do that," Gerard gasped, hand resting on his chest with wide eyes.

"What, the door opening and closing wasn't enough for you?" Frank asked, a smile tugging on his face.

"Is it 6 already? I could have sworn I sat down less than an hour ago," Gerard mumbled, eyes scanning his sketchpad.

"No, it's 1. I finished the thing I've been working on," Frank didn't want to tell him any more than that, he just wanted to relax and watch his husband draw. It was comforting to watch him, the only sound audible was the scratching of Gerard's pencil on the expensive artist paper and the way Gerard's hands moved was soothing.

"That's good Frankie. Does that mean I get you back now?" Gerard asked as Frank rested his head in the crook of his shoulder, just watching Gerard's hands at work.

"Yeah."

They stayed like that for a few hours, except for snack breaks, Gerard drawing and Frank watching. They'd somehow positioned themselves where Frank was sat behind with Gerard on his lap, legs stretched out and Frank's arms around Gerard's waist. Gerard eventually put his sketchpad away, done for the day and cuddled closer to Frank. Neither of them were tired, they were just enjoying each other's company. Frank decided to take this opportunity to tell Gerard something he was worried that he might not be able to and he placed his hand on Gerard's cheek softly.

 _"Ti amo. Ti amo più di quanto sappia cosa fare con me stesso. Non posso vivere senza di te, ho bisogno di te. Se domani le cose vanno male, sappi che ti amo e l'ho fatto per te. Sono tuo per sempre_ ,*" He couldn't say this in English, Gerard could figure out the important parts but even if he couldn't tell Gerard what he had to do tomorrow, he could tell him that.

***'I love you. I love you more than I know what to do with myself. I can't live without you, I need you. If things go wrong tomorrow, know that I love you and I did this for you. I am yours, forever.'**

Gerard pouted, confused at the declaration of love he could only half understand.

"I don't know half of what you just said to me, Frankie, but I love you too. Why are you crying, what's wrong?" Gerard asked softly and Frank hadn't even known he was crying until Gerard pointed it out and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"I just need you to know that I love you," Frank said and he closed the small gap between their faces, kissing Gerard softly. Gerard was still bewildered from Frank's words and he didn't want to admit that it sounded like a goodbye, so he just closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss. Once Gerard opened his mouth, everything Frank had been worrying about had let go and he was able to give himself to Gerard completely, letting his tongue slip between Gerard's parted lips.

Frank pulled away, glancing at Gerard's kiss-swollen lips for a second before speaking.

"I've been thinking about something you said the other day, about our honeymoon," Frank spoke, his mouth so close to Gerard's that their lips were almost touching again. "About how you wanted me to tie you up again. I can't get it out of my head."

"Fuck Frankie, me neither," Gerard said, voice needy and desperate. Frank felt Gerard's cock twitch in his pants and Frank's own cock copied it.

"Yeah? You still want me to do that? Because I found the rope we used in storage yesterday," Frank whispered hotly, his hand trailing down from Gerard's face to his cock, palming gently and teasing.

"Yes, shit please," Gerard groaned, pressing into Frank's hand. Frank dived in for another kiss, wrapping his legs around Gerard's and forcing their bodies together and thrusting his cock against Gerard's before he hauled them both up, still clinging to him.

Frank led Gerard away while he kissed him, rushing through the entryway and up the stairs, tearing off as much as each other's clothes as possible as they moved and, once they reached the wing to the master bedroom, threw Gerard against the nearest wall. He attacked his neck, leaving new marks where the old ones had faded. Frank always made sure Gerard had a mark on him somewhere, usually his neck, because it let everyone that Gerard would come into contact with know that he belongs to someone, not that Frank owned him. He bit down harshly at his favourite spot on Gerard's neck, the flesh that connected his collarbone to his neck. He also made sure to suckle higher up, knowing that Gerard could easily cover that one up. Finally, he nibbled on his earlobe and then pulled Gerard into the bedroom. He moved them both back to sit at the end of the bed and Frank straddled Gerard, cocks pressed tightly together through the layers of clothing between them, Frank's boxers and Gerard's pants which Frank hadn't managed to remove.

"What do you want?" Frank asked eventually once he was able to remove his face from Gerard's. He didn't move it very far, he was still breathing into Gerard's mouth and their noses were touching.

"I want it rough, choke me. Just fuck me, Frankie," Gerard said roughly, bucking his hips to get even the slightest amount of friction.

"Yeah? Want me to tear your ass up? Want me to just fuckin' ruin you?" Frank asked, his voice rugged in Gerard's ear and he pressed his body even closer to Gerard's. Gerard choked back a moan at the words, tipping his head back to the wall when Frank brought his hand to his throat, hardly touching.

"Jesus Christ, yes please!" Gerard groaned, their mouths so close but not near enough.

"Gonna tie you up, gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours," Frank breathed and then, just to torture Gerard, stood up. Gerard whimpered at the loss of contact but watched as Frank opened one of the dresser drawers and removed three identical ropes, all high quality and look like they hadn't been used in a while as well as the bottle of lube.

Frank turned back to Gerard, who was bright red, hard and looked thoroughly seductive. His hair was a mess, just the way Frank liked it, his shirt was half off of his body and he was looking at Frank in that exact way he did when he wanted him.

"Take the rest of your clothes off," Frank told Gerard, who was staring up at him with those giant, beautiful eyes. Gerard looked directly into Frank eyes as he stripped, removing his shirt that was already almost off and his pants and underwear, panties Frank noticed, almost stripping and Frank didn't take his eyes off of him for a second. Once Gerard was done, Frank moved towards him and kissed him furiously, hands tugging at his hair. Before he pulled away, he bit down on Gerard's lower lip harsh enough to draw blood. Gerard mewled at the feeling, tongue coming out to lick at the small amount of blood that had collected.

"Get on the bed, in the position you want me to fuck you," Frank choked out, completely turned on by Gerard. Gerard nodded and took a few moments to think before laying on his back, legs spread and hands above his head. It was the position he had been in on their honeymoon, a very memorable day that had been. Gerard's cock was hard and leaking, sitting heavy on his stomach and Frank wanted to touch, but he wanted Gerard to beg.

"What's your safe word?" Frank asked, making sure Gerard was comfortable with this. 

"Sand," Gerard smiled from the bed. Frank nodded and placed two of the ropes on the bed with the lube, the other he used to tie Gerard's hands together, knotting them tightly enough so that he couldn't break out of them but loose enough so that Frank could get them untied as fast as he could if Gerard said the safe word.

"Good?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded. Frank tied the other ends of the rope to the hook they had at the top of the bed because they used to use rope a lot when they first bought the place and had it installed. They had disguised it as a lamp because their maid was a lovely woman who shouldn't have to worry about finding out about her employers' kinks.

Frank moved down the bed, taking the other ropes and hooking the looped ends to the hooks on the bottom of the bed, the ones that were hidden unless you lifted the mattress. Once both of Gerard's feet were fastened, Frank asked for the safe word again and once Gerard repeated it, he started. There was a lot he wanted to do to Gerard, but he started with sitting on his face. He'd removed the rest of his clothes once he tied Gerard up and he was now in his naked glory, straddling Gerard's chest so that his cock was so close to his mouth, almost touching Gerard's perfect lips. 

" _Aperto*_ ," Frank said and once Gerard complied, his mouth hanging open and looking hungry for Frank's cock, he pushed the tip of his cock through. " _Succhiare_ **,"

***'Open' **'Suck'**

Gerard kept his mouth open for Frank as he moved slowly inside, swirling his tongue around the familiar weight and taste. Gerard didn't have to tell Frank that he was a slut for his cock, but they both knew he was. His mouth was simply made for sucking Frank's cock, it was perfect, warm and tight and Gerard knew exactly how he liked his tongue to be used. Frank loved fucking Gerard's mouth and Gerard loved taking it. Frank moved faster in his mouth, his cock gliding through his wet heat smoothly. Gerard started to moan and the vibrations went straight through Frank's cock and he moved faster, his dick hitting the back of Gerard's throat and slipping further each time. Gerard openly looked Frank in the eyes and that sight made Frank hold onto Gerard's hair, pulling tight the way he knew Gerard liked. Frank was so close, but he pulled out before he could come, wanting to come inside of Gerard instead. 

Gerard breathed heavily, his chest moving up and down as Frank moved back and sat on his crotch with Gerard's cock tight against his own. Frank positioned himself above Gerard, face just inches away before he dragged his fingers through Gerard's hair again and pulled back harshly, making Gerard gasp before Frank attacked his neck. He nipped softly before he found one of his favourite place on Gerard's neck, just below his ear and bit down. Gerard loved the pain and Frank loved to give it to him. Gerard groaned, his mouth opening in that whorish way it did when he was enjoying it and he pulled at his constraints. Frank eventually pulled away, happy with the bite mark he had made and the small amount of blood that had appeared that meant it would bruise and stay there for a wonderfully long time.

Frank brought his mouth to Gerard's the faint taste of blood on his tongue and Gerard eagerly returned the kiss, tongue moving with Frank's and allowing Frank to taste his mouth before he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting both pairs of lips. Gerard looked utterly seductive, his swollen red wet lips hanging open, eyes closed and flushed. His whole body was on display for Frank and he wanted to stare at him forever.

"Do I need to prep you?" Frank finally spoke, his voice rough and filled with need but he needed to ask, it had been another week since he was able to really give Gerard the attention he deserved.

"N-no, I want it to hurt," Gerard breathed, hips bucking for friction that he wasn't going to receive. Frank smirked and reached for the lube, opening the cap and pouring the substance into his hand. He spread it on his cock, making sure he was covered. Once he was happy, he lined himself up with Gerard's hole and pushed in without warning, fully and fast, making Gerard choke on a gasp as his hips bucked again, but Frank held them down, pinning them to the bed. 

Frank watched Gerard's face as he pulled almost completely out before slamming back in and then pounding him, his cock moving like lightning inside of Gerard and bringing out the most delicious-sounding moans from Gerard, high pitched and sounding completely fucked. Gerard tried to move his hips to meet Frank's thrusts, but Frank was still keeping them pinned as he smashed Gerard's tight hole, the sound of their skin slapping together loud. Frank's hands were gripping his hips so tightly they were guaranteed to leave bruises. Gerard was so tight and he kept tightening around Frank, his cock being squeezed delightfully. Gerard loved Frank's cock, and he had admitted to Frank many times that he was a size-queen and that the burn of the stretch of Frank's cock in his ass gave him pleasure unlike anything he could ever feel. 

"How are you feeling, _la mia piccola troia_ *," Frank asked, his voice husky as he continued to fuck into Gerard, his dick giving absolutely no mercy as he fucked relentlessly into Gerard's prostate.

***'my little slut'**

"Feels so good, Sir! Please, don't stop," Gerard gasped out, mouth still hanging open in pleasure.

"Yeah, you like it when I fuck your ass don't you? When I open up that tight little ass of yours, you fucking love it don't you, _puttana_ *?" Frank growled, his pace slowing but he fucked harder into him, making sure he felt every hit to his prostate.

***'whore'**

"Yes, _putain, oui*!_ " Gerard shouted out, arms pulling at the ropes attached to him. The noises he was making spurred Frank on, the sounds like angels singing to his ears. Gerard felt so good, his hot, tight heat around his cock enough to make him come but he wanted Gerard to come first, around his hand.

"Come for me," Frank told him, regaining his speed as he watched Gerard's face contort with pleasure as Frank took his cock into his hand. He moved his hand slowly, contrasting the speed of his thrusts but it was enough because Gerard came quickly, his come coating Frank's hand as he tugged Gerard through it. Frank fucked Gerard, using him to arrive at a climax and stilling inside of him once he felt his orgasm, filling Gerard with his hot come. He pulled out soon after, already getting up to untie Gerard, starting with his arms. Once they were untied, he kissed his wrists which, thanks to the high quality material, were only slightly chafed. Rounding the bed, he untied his legs and moved into the bathroom to get a washcloth, quickly cleaning Gerard up before he tucked them both into bed, not particularly caring that it was only 2 PM. 

They turned onto their sides, Gerard spooning Frank and laying his head in the crook of Frank's shoulder because although Frank was dominating in their sex life and social life, he did prefer to be the little spoon. Unfortunately, that was when Frank's brain kicked in and he started to think. He started to think about tomorrow again, about everything going wrong and him getting himself killed or getting Mikey killed, or getting everyone killed and it all being his fault because he decided to go after his most dangerous enemy. He regretted everything, deciding to try and kill Lindsey was a suicide mission and what was even worse was that Ava, Mikey and Ray trusted him. They trusted that everything was going to be fine, that he would get them all back to safety and actually kill Lindsey. The believed in him, and yet he couldn't. 

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Gerard asked, and Frank realised he was breathing hard and once everything hit him, he couldn't breathe. He physically couldn't breathe and his heart was beating erratically, he didn't want to leave Gerard alone or without a brother, it was all too much to handle. "Hey, it's okay. Sit up, Frankie."

Frank sat up, his back to the headboard and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to breathe, but he still couldn't.

"Frank look at me, breathe Frankie." Frank opened his eyes and realised that, yes, he was having a panic attack. He'd only had one panic attack before in his entire life and that was when his father died and he realised he would have to become boss. Gerard got him through that one as well, he'd had panic attacks as a child and knew how to deal with them. Frank was finally able to breathe again and he looked at his husband, breathing raggedly as tears threatened to free themselves. "You're okay, Frank."

Gerard held Frank's head in his hands, looking at him with worried eyes as Frank leaned his forehead into Gerard's chest. "What's wrong Frankie, tell me."

Frank couldn't tell him, but he had to. He couldn't just die without Gerard knowing why; he couldn't leave him wondering for the rest of his life. Gerard needed to know, he needed to tell Gerard that he loved him because he might not have a chance to after today.

"I'm going after Lindsey," Frank spoke, his voice quiet and muffled in Gerard's chest, but Gerard still heard him and he took Frank's head, moving it so that it was in front of his panic-stricken face.

"You're what?" Gerard gasped, looking terrified. Frank didn't need to tell him anything about Lindsey, she was known to be ruthless to everyone within the mafia, everyone knew who she was. Gerard had researched her extensively when Frank first told him who she was, and she was terrifying.

"Tomorrow. Me, Ray, Ava... Mikey," Frank said, not able to look Gerard in his eyes.

"No! That's a fucking deathwish, you can't do this Frank. You're gonna get yourself and my brother killed! I can't lose either of you," Gerard's voice was panicked and choked.

"We've been planning it for two years. I can't promise anything, but I know I can do this."

"And get yourself killed in the process!" Gerard yelled, his voice high and squeaky.

"Maybe, which is why I need you to know that I l-" Frank was cut off by Gerard, who still had his hands on his face and looked terrified, his eyes as wide as they could go. 

"Don't you fucking dare say goodbye to me, Frank! Is that what that was earlier, a goodbye? Because I don't accept it. If you have to do this, which I know you will because you're the most stubborn person I have ever met in my entire life, then fucking live. Live for me, get Mikey and Ray and even fucking Ava out alive for me. You are not leaving me, that's not how this shit works," Gerard growled, his voice confident and prominent. "Promise me, Frank, promise me you're gonna get everyone, including yourself, out alive. If not killing her is the price of you staying alive then fucking take it"

"I don't know if I can. I can promise I'll do my best, I've been working on this for two years to make sure that I get the best possible outcome. I can promise Ava out alive," Frank said, voice sad and tears streaming down his face. "She's staying here with you tomorrow, I need you safe."

"How many people will be going with you? Because if it's just Ray and Mikey, you need more!"

"She has spies, they are the only people I can trust. I can't trust anyone else to help me. Gerard, I have this meticulously planned out, I don't think anything will go wrong," Frank said, thinking back to every plan and note he had made, every blueprint he had memorised. 

"Please come out of this alive. I can't lose you, Frank. I need you," Gerard was crying now too, his face pained and still in a state of shock and confusion. 

"I will. I love you, I'm doing this for you. For us, it's the last piece," Frank whispered, voice hoarse.

"Last piece of what?"

Frank didn't answer him.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deleted half of the fucking thing halfway through and almost started crying at 5 am.

Frank didn't sleep at all that night, he was thinking too loudly. Gerard couldn't sleep either, he was curled up against Frank with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. Frank was scared, but he'd decided that he was going to win for Gerard, he wouldn't let himself think that he wouldn't return and eventually laid down beside Gerard, both of their faces on one pillow. Gerard opened his tired eyes, staring dreamily into Frank's own. Frank couldn't put into words how much he loved Gerard in these moments, the small ones where they were both alone and it was quiet and nothing was happening. When Gerard looked at him like that, he could forget for a few moments and just enjoy being with him. He brought his hand up to brush at his cheek, pressing his thumb on his cheek. His face was warm and fit on Frank's palm, he was soft and pressed closer to Frank's hand. 

"I'll come back, _miele_ *," Frank whispered, his face too close to Gerard's. He wanted to kiss him, just allow himself to be with Gerard and forget for a while. They both had a good time this afternoon, better than great, but he wanted to be close to him again. 

***'honey'**

"I know you will. I'll kill her myself if you don't," Gerard said darkly, hand resting on Frank's waist. Frank didn't answer him and instead dove forward to kiss him. Gerard whimpered as Frank kissed him, parting his mouth for him and pushing into him. They moved closer to each other as Frank threw a leg over Gerard's hip and let their cocks grind against each other. They both gasped against the other's mouth as their cocks touched, both of them glad that they slept naked.

Frank didn't move his mouth away from Gerard's and continued to kiss him lazily. Their movements were desperate but slow, just allowing themselves to be with each other as Frank rocked against Gerard. Gerard had one of his hands on Frank's back, scratching at it and bringing him closer which trapped his cock against Frank's. His other hand laid on Frank's neck, keeping their faces together while Frank was still cupping Gerard's face with one hand and another palm pressed against the small of Gerard's back with the other. Frank kissed at Gerard's neck, moving down to his chest and wanting to suck his nipples, but that would cause them to shift and lose contact which neither of them wanted. 

"Please," Gerard whispered, desperate. Frank knew what he wanted and he wanted it too. He used the hand that was on Gerard's spine to blindly feel for the lube, trying not to move from Gerard. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it without looking through his nightstand and reluctantly pulled away from Gerard which caused him to whine at the loss of contact. Frank found the bottle immediately though and brought himself back to Gerard, happily kissing him.

He tried not to break contact as he moved on top of Gerard, the blanket covering everything but his head and keeping the two of them warm in their bed. He uncapped the bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers and using his hand to smother it onto his cock, letting out a gasp as his hand made contact with his dick and then using the lube that was left on his fingers to press one into Gerard's hole, not that he needed to be prepped. Gerard let out a groan at the intrusion, his mouth opening the way it did when he moaned. Frank could look at Gerard forever, he was ethereal. His eyes raked over Gerard's exposed body, from his bent legs to his soft belly and chest and up to his favourite part of Gerard; his blissed-out face. He had always wondered how one person could look like that, so perfect, so beautiful. Gerard's jet-black hair was in his eyes, covering his eyes. He pulled his finger out of Gerard's ass and used his other hand to move the hair from Gerard's eyes so he could look directly into the hazel coloured depths. Pretty.

" _Così carino_ ,*" Frank said as he lined his cock up to Gerard's hole, listening to Gerard's gasp as he pushed in slowly and bottomed out. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank, pulling him closer and coaxing his head to his own. His nails clawed at Frank's back as Frank moved inside of him slowly, letting them both feel every moment. Frank kissed Gerard again, captivated by his mouth. He loved Gerard's mouth, especially when it was bruised from kissing Frank and red, a mix of their saliva coating his lips. He always tasted of coffee and cigarette, but Frank craved it all day and he would kiss him all day if it was possible. 

***'So pretty'**

Frank moved his mouth from Gerard's, wanting to hear his noises and starting to kiss his neck, nipping slightly as he moved down to his collarbone and then he was finally able to get his mouth around one of Gerard's nipples. His teeth grazed the bud and he swirled his tongue around it as he heard Gerard let out a louder moan, either from Frank hitting his prostate or from getting his nipple sucked, Frank didn't really care. He moved his attention to the other one, feeling Gerard's nails claw even tighter at his back as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and bit down. Once Frank was left satisfied, he buried his face in Gerard's neck, his lips only grazing the skin as he fucked Gerard and listened to him moan. As much as he loved to fuck Gerard roughly and wreck him, listening to his loud moans as he squirmed beneath him, he also loved to slow down and let himself feel Gerard. He enjoyed the way he let out breathy moans and gasps as he clenched around him and held on to Frank, their bodies sweaty as they moved together. 

Gerard moved his face closer to Frank's, their forehead's touching and Frank lifted his head. They breathed into each other's mouths before Frank brought his hand back up to Gerard's face and kissed him again. He bit at Gerard's lip, reopening the soft tissue he had bitten at before and sucked on it, tasting Gerard. He could tell Gerard was close, he knew the signs and so he brought his other hand to his cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Gerard let out another gorgeous breathy moan as Frank's hand clasped around his cock, back arching and head tipping back. 

" _Vieni per me, amore_ ,*" Frank murmured into Gerard's mouth, releasing his bottom lip and keeping their lips touching, but not kissing. Gerard groaned at Frank, hips bucking into his hand and crying out as he came. Frank didn't last any longer, a few more shallow thrusts and he came, stilling inside of Gerard. They both breathed heavily into each other's mouth, kissing frantically at the same time as their hands moved everywhere. 

***'Come for me, love'**

They didn't get much sleep that night, but it felt like it had been hours when they woke at 8 AM the next morning, only 4 hours later. There was an uneasy tension in the air and neither of them spoke during breakfast, eating their waffles silently. Even their chef could feel the uneasy air, removing himself from the room as soon as he could. Frank could tell that Gerard wanted to stop him, to tell him not to do it but he and Gerard both knew that he couldn't stop him from doing it. He would do almost anything for Gerard, he was doing this for him, which is why he had to do it. Frank's phone chimed, and Frank read the message before turning his phone back around. 

"Ava's on her way. I need to go when she gets here," Frank said, voice tight. He didn't look at Gerard, just kept his eyes on his food. Gerard didn't say anything; he looked sad and was picking at his food. "Gee, I'm doing this for you and I'm coming back."

"You keep saying that, but we both know what she's like," Gerard grumbled, hair covering his face but Frank could see he was pouting. 

"Don't underestimate me, Gerard. You haven't seen me at work, I can be just as cruel as her. If I didn't think I could kill the bitch, I wouldn't," Frank growled, standing to face Gerard. "I've been doing this shit for a long time, have some fucking faith in me."

"It's not that I don't have faith in you, I believe in you more than anyone! Can't you tell that I'm just scared? That I don't want my husband getting killed because he thinks he has to kill one of the most dangerous people in the fucking world! I just- I can't lose you," Gerard stood up, his face and voice distressed and Frank could see a few tears running down his cheeks. Frank didn't say anything, just pulled Gerard into his arms and held him as Gerard sobbed lightly into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared too, but I can do this. I will keep myself alive and I will keep Mikey and Ray alive," Frank said, running his fingers through Gerard's hair.

"I know. I just don't think you understand how scared I get sometimes, not knowing if you or Mikey are alive. Not knowing if you're gonna come home," He moved his face away from Frank's chest to look at him, his eyes teary-eyed and his face wet. It broke Frank's heart to see Gerard like this. 

"You're right. I always thought not telling you what I'm doing is better, but it's not is it?" Frank asked and Gerard shook his head. He wanted to kiss him, to tell him everything would be okay again, but then the door rang. The two of them walked to their front door and stood as the butler opened it, welcoming Ava inside. Her face was cold as always as she gave Frank a nod, standing in front of him for her instructions. 

"Good morning, Boss, Gerard," Ava spoke, her posture perfectly straight.

"Good morning. Step into the living room please," Frank said, leading the three of them to the living room and motioning for Ava to sit. "You are to keep eyes on Gerard at all times. If you hear anything, stay near him. If he wants to go to another room, go with him. I don't care if you have to follow him to the bathroom just don't let him leave the house. I've put you on guard duty because you're good at it, I'm trusting you with his life. He is the most important person in my life, which makes him the most important person in your life. At least for the next few hours, he is. Got that?"

"Of course. I will guard him with my life," Ava promised. Once Frank was satisfied with that, he nodded and stood, bringing Gerard to stand with him.

"I need to talk to Gerard privately, wait outside," He told Ava and waited for her to walk out of the door, closing it behind her. "If everything goes the way I planned, which it will, you'll be fine. Ava is just a precaution."

"I know," Gerard said in a low voice.

"I love you," Frank said, hands on either side of Gerard's face. 

"I love you, too," Gerard said and Frank kissed him, trying to show Gerard just how much he loved him. Gerard responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Frank and pulling him closer. Frank fisted at Gerard's shirt, but eventually pulled away. " _Reste en vie pour moi, reviens vers moi_ ,* Frankie."

***'Stay alive for me, come back to me'**

" _Sempre_ ," Frank whispered

***'Always'**

"I have to go," Frank said, forehead resting against Gerard's. He gave him one last kiss, making it last and then let go of him. He walked towards the living room doors, bringing Ava back in. "Keep him alive."

"Sir?" Ava asked as he turned away, causing him to look back at her. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

Frank turned away again and followed the butler out and to his chauffeur. Gerard watched him through the window as he left, heart beating fast as Frank sped away. Gerard didn't know how to feel, on one hand, Frank had told him that he was confident that he was going to be successful, that he was just as vicious as she was. Gerard believed in Frank. However, he was still terrified. He knew about Lindsey Ballato, he knew a lot about her that Frank didn't tell him and he knew she didn't hesitate to kill. His brother could get killed too, which scared him almost as much as Frank dying. Mikey had been there for Gerard almost his entire life, Gerard had basically raised him and he didn't know what he would do without him. 

"He'll be fine," Ava said, her voice fearless and confident. "I've seen him at work, I've been at every meeting we've had, trust me."

"You're right. I have nothing to worry about," He said, but he was still pacing around the room nervously.

"You know, we've never hung out together. You're close to Frank and Mikey for obvious reasons, and Ray too, but I'm around here just as much as them," Ava said, trying to find a way to calm Gerard.

"Yeah well, you're kind of terrifying. Has anyone ever told you that?" Gerard asked, stopping in front of Ava.

"Yeah. I have to be though, there's a lot of misogyny in the mafia. Always saying that a girl can't do this or can't do that. If I let my emotions show, it makes me weak. Obviously," Ava said, a hint of amusement to her voice.

"How can anyone say that when someone like Lindsey exists?" Gerard asked, missing the way Ava's eye twitched at the name.

"Because she's a psychopath. She doesn't allow her emotions, if she even has any, to stop her from doing her job. That's what it takes to be a woman in this line of business, suppressing yourself. I hate doing it," Ava explained, her voice tired and dull. Gerard could tell that the misogyny had drained her. Throughout the years he had watched her become a shell of herself, even through short conversations. She seemed so different three years ago when he had first met her, scary but there was something about her that kept her human.

They talked for a while and Gerard found himself getting to know Ava and finding that she wasn't as scary as she appeared to be. He understood why Frank trusted her, she was smart and creative. Gerard still couldn't sit still, so he was stood as they talked and facing the window, waiting for Frank. 

He missed the moment Ava's phone hummed, and the silent way she stood. He was so focused on looking out of the window, trying to hear the faint growl of the car and Frank's feet on the gravel. He didn't hear the way Ava sighed.

"I need you to know, I'm really sorry about this," Ava said and Gerard started to turn around, to ask what she meant when he felt a clothed hand over his mouth and nose before the light around him faded and he succumbed to the dark.

He didn't know how long it was till he awoke again, head fuzzy and tired. As soon as his mind woke, though, he jolted forward. Nothing happened. He looked down, seeing the ropes that tied his feet to the chair legs and his hands to the arms. His mouth was covered by a piece of tape and now he was panicking, because what the fuck? His head whipped around the room, stopping instantly when he saw Ava talking on the phone.

"He's awake. Okay," Ava said and then hung up, sliding her phone into her pocket. She didn't speak at all, she just looked at him and he looked back with fear in his eyes. He startled as he heard the front door slam and prayed for it to be Frank, but what he was met with was terrifying. 

"Good job, Ava. I knew I could count on you," Lindsey said, a wicked smile across her face as she looked at Gerard and then back at Ava.

"Of course you can count on me," Ava smirked back. "Why else would you have married me?"

Gerard's eyes widened as far as they could go as he watched Lindsey saunter over to Ava, who was her wife apparently, and pull her into an animalistic kiss. Gerard mumbled a 'what the fuck' as Ava leaned into her. Lindsey pulled away, turning her gaze back to Gerard and walked towards him.

"Let's see what we have here then. Yeah, I can see why he likes you so much. It's a shame I have to kill someone with that pretty a face, but a girl has gotta do what a girl has gotta do," Lindsey grinned, reaching out to clutch at Gerard's jaw painfully. She ripped the duct tape off of his face, the burn of it stinging his mouth.

"What the fuck!" He managed to shout before he received a punch to the eye. She could punch hard, his eye already starting to ache as she pulled at his hair.

"Did I say you could speak? I'm sure Frankie won't be happy with me once he realises what I've done with you," Lindsey said, her voice sickly sweet.

"He'll fucking kill you. Do you expect to get away with this?" Gerard sneered, his voice like venom. He was scared, but mostly he was pissed. He was pissed at Ava for turning out to be on the other team the whole time, he was pissed at Frank for not knowing it and mostly pissed at Lindsey.

"Of course not. Why do you think I left you at home?" Lindsey asked and Gerard noticed that, yes, he was still at home. "When he arrives home, unsuccessful to see you dead on the floor he'll be at his weakest. And then? I'll put this gun to his head and he will beg me to kill him. But I won't, because letting him live knowing that he caused your death is worse than dying."

Lindsey looked elated, which terrified Gerard down to his very core. He didn't know how someone could be so happy to kill someone and let another suffer because of it, why she could feel so much joy at someone else's despair.

"Fortunately, we have some time before Frank comes home which means I get to play," Lindsey giggled, pulling out a rather large knife. Gerard started to shake and just the size of it.

"N-no, please!" Gerard tried to shout, but Lindsey just shook her head and laughed again.

"Keep screaming, it's more fun that way," Lindsey brought the knife up to Gerard's cheek, the blade cool against his skin before she pulled, and Gerard's skin ignited at the pain. He had a high tolerance for pain, but her knife cut deep enough for it to really hurt. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Gerard taunted because if he was going to die, he was going to fight. Lindsey smiled again and landed a blow above Gerard's jaw. It didn't hurt as much as the eye or the cheek, but there was an ache.

"Can I at least ask why? You're going to kill me anyway, tell me what the fuck this is," He was looking at Ava now, who was stood against the wall. She glanced over at Lindsey, who gave her an approving nod.

"We've been married for almost ten years, she wanted inside information from Frank so I hacked a database, removed any trace of even knowing Lindsey and he let me in just like that. She wanted me to become one of his most trusted, so I did. I worked my way up. I've been feeding her information since I joined, she knows everything. She knew I'd be perfect for the job because, well, I am perfect for the job," Ava grinned, smug. 

"You fucking-"

"Now, now. Let's not get heated. Or I'll show you what real pain looks like," Lindsey said, knife to Gerard's throat.

"I suggest you take your hands off of my husband," Frank's voice startled Gerard and Lindsey, the knife slipping out of her hand and grazing Gerard's neck. There he was, flanked by Ray and Mikey, with his gun pointed towards Lindsey.

"Or what?" Lindsey growled, the knife to Gerard's throat. "If you shoot me, I might slip with my knife. Who knows what will happen?"

Then, Ava moved.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter is set just before Frank leaves

"Thank you," Frank said to Ava and turned away from them, walking silently towards the car that was waiting outside. The car ride was silent as Frank stayed deep in his thoughts, making sure every single detail was thought out. He was sure that Gerard would be fine, he had Ava watching over him and he should have the job done before Lindsey even knew he was in the building. Samuel only spoke a 'hello' as Frank entered the car, then stayed silent because after working with Frank for so long he knew when Frank didn't want to talk. He didn't let himself think about Gerard, because that would interfere with what he was trying to do. It would get into his head and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

Arriving at his office building, he ignored everyone who spoke to him, mostly suck-up's and capo's that Frank didn't know the names of. He recognised the faces of a few, some with good records and others that he knew were spies for Lindsey. He walked briskly into the conference room where Mikey and Ray had already arrived at, a pile of weapons and blueprints on the table. There was an assortment of weapons that Frank had picked out a while before lined neatly, mostly a range of guns and knives. Frank picked out his favourite Smith and Wesson M&P, a gun he had used for most of his life that he knew he could rely on. In the beginning, they thought about just taking her out using a sniper but soon found out that her office windows, like Frank's, were bulletproof.

"Boss, are you sure that's the one you want to go with?" Ray asked, his eyes looking over the array of guns on the table. Ray preferred a Taurus 9MM, which Frank liked but he was drawn back to his own. Frank always trusted his gut, it was usually always right and his gut was telling him to stick with his Smith and Wesson. The only reason he had been worried about the job is that he felt in his gut that something was going to go wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Yes. Do we have everything we need?" Frank asked, slipping a few knives and an extra gun into his jacket pocket. Ray and Mikey nodded, taking their pick of knives and guns and storing them in their own jackets and keeping their main gun in their holsters. "Good. When we arrive, you follow me. You don't look back, we go in through the side door and we bolt to Lindsey's office where she should be checking her reports."

"What if she's not there?" Ray asked, even though they had had this conversation a dozen times. They had discussed as many possibilities of something being different and figured their way around it which was why it had taken two years of planning because literally anything could happen and they had to be prepared.

"We've watched her for two years, she checks her reports at 11 AM in her office every day. If she isn't there, we hide out and wait for her to come back," Frank explained, finger showing was Lindsey's office was on the blueprints. Ray nodded and Mikey looked confident in Frank, as though he was positive everything was going to go perfectly. They all took a final look at the blueprints, even though they'd had it memorised since Ray had been able to get his hands on them, and made their way to the entrance. They kept their voices low in the car, discussing each step they were to make which built Frank's confidence, knowing that they had planned every single step they would make and that they had spent a long time doing that.

"Keep your hands on your gun, but don't take it out," Frank said once the car had dropped them off in their hidden location. Ray and Mikey followed his instructions, keeping their holsters open and their hands lose around their guns, ready to pull at any moment. Frank kept watching for a few minutes, checking his watch for the time until he waved the signal and they were off. They darted for the door, jimmying it open as Frank looked through the hallways and once he saw that there was no one there, leapt his way over to the elevator.

"If we see anyone, shoot on sight," Frank declared, pulling his gun halfway out. When the elevator doors opened, there was someone there and not just anyone. As soon as Frank registered who it was, he grinned. "Look who it is. I am gonna have fun with this."

Frank grabbed Bert by the neck, shoving him violently against the wall of the elevator, gun pressed at his temple. Frank smiled, pulling the trigger before Bert could speak and watched as blood splattered on every wall of the elevator. He let go of Bert and let him slump to the floor then beckoned Ray and Mikey into the elevator, standing eerily calm as he placed his gun back into the holster and waited for the elevator to reach the top floor.

"Uh, boss?" Mikey asked, hesitant.

"You know why," Frank said before the elevator doors opened to another empty corridor. They made their way to Lindsey's office, fast-paced but as quietly as possible. They reached her office in record time, arriving at the same time that they had planned out. Frank silently told them both to take out their guns and silently counted down the three seconds before they burst through the door, guns in the air and heads whipping around to find her. She wasn't there.

"So we wait right? She probably just left to get a snack," Ray said, gun pointed in front of him while they searched the office, finding nothing. Frank had a realisation.

"No. She's not here. She's not in the building. But I know where she is," Frank growled and marched quickly, Ray and Mikey following as fast as they could.

"Where?" Mikey asked, following Frank through the unfamiliar halls.

"Bert fucking McCracken. He was good at the jobs we gave him, almost too good. And then he's here? He was a fucking spy. He came into my fucking house and flirted with my fucking husband and now she knows that he is my Achilles heel. Where the fuck do you think she is?" Frank asked, his jaw set and tone furious. "We're going through the main entrance, get ready to open fire."

The three of them moved from their guns to their assault rifles, smaller than the usual ones but still effective. The route they took was a less populated one and the main entrance was a small building of only a handful of people, making it easy to get out quickly as they fired and avoiding the slow responses of the soldiers with guns. Finally, they were outside and the car was waiting for them for their quick getaway.

"Home!" Frank roared to Samuel, who immediately set off speeding. "If he's-"

"He's not," Mikey shut him down instantly, refusing to allow him to blame himself or even think that Gerard was dead. Because he wasn't, there was no way. "How does she even know what we were planning?"

"Ava. Unless you fuckers have something to tell me. It has to be her, there's no other explanation," Frank sighed, his usual gun back in his hand as he discarded the rifle.

"No, it can't be Ava," Ray said determinedly, his face stone. They were all on high alert, even higher than earlier. Frank was terrified because he knew Lindsey was in his house and she had access to Gerard. She could be hurting him, she could have killed him already. His mind was racing with possibilities and his heart was pounding, he couldn't think and could only think about Gerard at the same time. He didn't know what to do.

"Who else knows? I know you haven't told anyone, everything was locked up; the blueprints, the notes, the plans. Everything. No one had access to it but me, you and Ava. She volunteered to stay with him. She wouldn't do that, she would want to be where the most action is. She's been working with Lindsey the whole time," Frank said, shaking his head as he realised how stupid he had been, how he hadn't noticed that she had been against him this whole time.

The car came to a sudden halt and the three of them sped out at lightning speeds and sprinted into the house, hearing Lindsey's snide voice from his living room.

"...I'll show you what real pain looks like," as Frank entered the room, Lindsey was covering Gerard but he could see the knife held to his throat and her other hand on his shoulder. Frank was bursting with rage when he saw Ava in the corner of the room with a sly grin on her face.

"I suggest you take your hands off of my husband," Frank's voice came out angry and stoic, startling Lindsey and causing her to cut Gerard's throat a tiny bit. She kept her knife at Gerard's throat as she turned towards Frank and Frank could see Gerard now, with his cheek sliced and bruises forming on his eye and jaw. His gun pointed towards her.

"Or what? If you shoot me, I might slip with my knife. Who knows what will happen?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

Then, Ava moved.

It was so fast that no one had time to react before she had her own gun out. She was pointing it at Lindsey. She was breathing hard as she held the gun in the air, her aim had always been impeccable, so there was no mistaking the fact that she was aiming at Lindsey.

"Drop the fucking knife. Or I swear I will pull this fucking trigger," Ava snarled and Frank didn't know what was happening any more.

"You fucking whore, I knew it. I should have known that you were still on their side. What, you're gonna kill your wife?" Frank didn't expect that.

"Call yourself a wife when you act like it! You expect me to do everything for you while you go out and fuck anyone in sight. You haven't been a wife to me, now drop the fucking knife!" Ava bellowed. Frank watched as Lindsey lowered the knife, gripping it tightly as she pulled it away from Gerard.

Ava smiled and lowered her gun as she walked towards Lindsey, gripping her hip and pulling her forward with one hand. She brought her mouth to Lindsey's, kissing her softly before she brought the gun back up, pressing it at her jaw and pulled away. Everyone watched in stunned silence as Ava spoke.

"I loved you at one point," she said quietly, then moved away and pulled the trigger. Lindsey fell to the floor with a horrified expression on her face and there was no mistaking that she was dead. Ava looked up at Frank, her face was unreadable. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Ava-" Frank's voice trembled, he had just witnessed too much at once.

"I'm sorry. I want to explain everything if you'll let me," Ava said, placing her gun on the table. Frank finally came back to his senses and rushed over to Gerard, pulling his distressed face into his hands.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked him, wiping the dried blood off of his face. He pulled one of his knives out of his jacket and cut Gerard's bindings, letting Gerard wrap himself around him once he was free. Frank wrapped his own arms around Gerard, pulling him close and not caring about everyone else in the room. "Take the body."

Frank heard Mikey and Ray pick Lindsey's body up and Ava followed them, but Frank paid no attention to them as he held Gerard. It didn't matter to them that they were on the floor, silent because Gerard was safe now, he was with Frank. Frank moved his hands up and down Gerard's back, assuring him that he was here and that he was safe.

"I didn't- I thought-" Gerard couldn't speak, his voice caught up in itself.

"It's okay, I'm here. Will you let me patch up that cut?" Frank asked and pulled Gerard's face up softly when he nodded into his chest. His eyes were wet and Frank wiped at the eye that wasn't bruised. "Can you come with me to the kitchen?"

Gerard nodded again and Frank helped him up and kept a hand on his back as he led him to the kitchen. Frank sat Gerard on a stool and moved away to wash his hands, making sure they were fully cleaned of blood. He found the first aid kit in one of the drawers and brought it back to the counter where Gerard was sat, standing in front of him. Frank took a good look at his face and he could almost cry, it hurt to see Gerard like that, knowing he had been in pain and that he was probably still in pain.

Frank carefully looked at the cut on Gerard's face, tenderly touching his fingers to it and pulled away when Gerard hissed.

"I don't think you need stitches. I can use butterfly strips. I need to disinfect it though, which will sting. That okay?" Frank asked, his voice soft as he looked through the kit, picking the butterfly stitches and the alcohol. Gerard nodded again. Frank dipped a swab into the alcohol and showed it to Gerard before he carefully brushed it over his wound, causing Gerard to recoil and hiss again. "I know, I'm sorry. I have to do it though."

Gerard sighed and put his face back, allowing Frank to wipe at the cut as he squeezed his eyes shut which hurt even more. "I'm going to put the tape on now, okay bambino?" Gerard nodded again, balling his fists into hands as they were applied. When Frank was done he kissed Gerard's forehead, "all done. Open your eyes for me, I need to look at it."

Gerard opened his eyes for him, looking up at Frank as he examined his eye. Frank barely touched him, but it still hurt slightly and Frank pulled away. "I think it's fine, but it's going to hurt for the next few days. Do you want to take some Tylenol?"

Gerard nodded again and Frank picked up the bottle of pills, getting up to fill a glass of water. Gerard swallowed them down harshly as Mikey walked into the kitchen, his eyes on Gerard.

"Put it through the cremator," Mikey said, which wasn't even code for anything because Frank had turned the outhouse behind the house into a cremation building. "Are you okay?"

Gerard couldn't talk, he couldn't find his voice so he was only able to nod. He didn't really want to talk, either. He just wanted to wrap himself around Frank or Mikey.

"Come on, let's get you comfortable," Frank said and pulled Gerard into a different lounge, one that didn't have blood everywhere. This lounge had better sofas so he placed Gerard down on one, letting him sink into the soft fabric and dropped next to him. Gerard twisted so that his head was laid on Frank's stomach and once he was comfortable Frank pulled a blanket over him. Not long after, Ava, Ray and Mikey came into the room, standing in front of Frank.

"May I explain?" Ava asked, her voice wary and her face cracking. Frank wanted to tell them all to leave, but he knew he needed to hear whatever it was and signalled for Ava to speak. "When I was made, I had initially been told by Lindsey to make my way to the top and gather as much intel as possible. I did it because she was my wife, and I loved her. However, after a while, I started noticing changes in her. She stopped being affectionate with me and our relationship started to crumble, but when I found out that she had been part of multiple affairs I didn't know what to do. It was also the time that you had promoted me and I had started working with you and Ray more. I started to hate her and enjoy working with you, I respected you more than I did her and I started giving her more false information than truth. Then, you decided that you wanted her dead and so did I. I told her about the plan, not every detail and some parts were faked but she knew the gist. It was my idea to plant Bert and lure her here because she could have easily killed you in her office. I admit I could have done a better job, I didn't want Gerard to get hurt which was why I offered to protect him. I wanted to kill her myself, and I had the chance to so many times but I couldn't. But I firmly believe that Lindsey would have killed Gerard even if I wasn't here, she would have found out your weakness and she would have killed him. I convinced her to keep him alive for as long as possible, but I am so sorry that I got him hurt. I know it's unforgivable and if you want me dead, then kill me because what do I have to live for?"

Frank thought long and hard about Ava's speech because, on the one hand, she had gotten Gerard involved and had leaked information from him to Lindsey. On the other hand, she was also the reason Gerard was still alive and now it didn't matter how much information she had given Lindsey because she was dead and her clan would fall apart without her.

"You're suspended for a month. I'm letting you live because he's alive. And the three of you are attending dinner here tomorrow, I have something I need to talk to all of you about," Frank said, his voice tense. Ava turned away, about to leave. "Ava? Thank you."

"He still could have-"

"But he's not. We are all alive and I can keep my promise to Gerard, so I'm thanking you for not breaking my trust. I trusted you would keep him alive, and you did. You killed your wife, that must have been hard for you," Frank said, brushing Gerard's hair with his fingers.

"I didn't love her and she used me to get information. It was easier than it looked," Ava said and left along with Ray. Mikey didn't move, he didn't know whether to follow his husband or stay with his brother. Ray whispered something in his ear and Mikey nodded.

"Sit down, Mikey," Frank said and Mikey sat down on the other side of Gerard.

The three of them stayed there the entire night, Gerard was too scared to move and Frank didn't want to leave Gerard and neither did Mikey. Their butler brought snacks in every few hours and Frank managed to get Gerard to eat. At some point, Mikey fell asleep, but Frank and Gerard couldn't sleep. Gerard was still in some state of shock and Frank was still terrified that this had happened. Finally, though, Gerard spoke.

"It's not your fault," Gerard said hoarsely, and Frank's hand stopped combing his hair for a second before resuming. "It's not, I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself."


	10. 10

Mikey left early in the morning not long after Gerard finally fell asleep. He was reluctant to leave, he knew Gerard was in pain and scared and didn't want to leave him that way, but Frank promised him that Gerard would be safe and that he would take care of him. Mikey didn't doubt that Frank treated his brother like royalty because even though at work he was this stone-cold boss, he had seen the way he was around Gerard when it was just the two of them. 

Frank didn't sleep; he just listened to Gerard breathe and brushed his hands through his hair and down his spine, making sure that Gerard knew Frank was still there even if he was asleep. Frank made sure to keep his injured cheek from touching anything, keeping Gerard's head on his lap facing outward so that the cheek couldn't accidentally touch anything. They stayed on the sofa; Frank couldn't bring himself to wake Gerard and take him to their room, so he kept his head in his lap with the blanket covering Gerard. He wasn't sure if the main living room had been cleaned up yet and wasn't about to go and look.

Gerard woke with a jolt, he'd only managed to have a few hours of sleep, but it was better than nothing. He whined as he tried to sit up and Frank helped him, softly taking his arms and pushing him against the back of the sofa. The room was dark, but Frank could see Gerard's face. It was a lot worse than yesterday, his eye and jaw sporting dark bruises and his cheek was was a darker red, meaning it was starting to heal. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Frank asked. Gerard looked sad, and Frank could understand, but he hated seeing him like this. Gerard opened his mouth slightly to speak but closed it again as soon as he opened it, making a distressed face. "Does your jaw hurt?"

"A little," Gerard spoke, looking uncomfortable as he did. "Only if I open my mouth too far."

"Keep your mouth closed, _tesoro_ *. You need to eat something though, is yoghurt okay? Do you want some Tylenol?"

***'sweetheart.'**

Gerard nodded, eyes sad. Frank didn't want to move, and he could tell that Gerard didn't want to either, but he also didn't want to leave him alone. Frank took hold of Gerard's hands, holding them on top of his legs.

"Can you come into the kitchen with me?" Frank asked, and Gerard pouted but nodded unenthusiastically. They both stood up, and Gerard stayed close to Frank, who kept a hand on the small of his back. They passed the living room, doors shut thankfully, and made their way into the kitchen. Frank could see Gerard's face better in this lighting, the way his bruises stood out, and his face was puffy in certain areas. The first aid kit was still on the island from yesterday, so Frank took out two pills and filled a glass with water, dropping a straw in the cup. "I'm gonna need you to open your mouth to take the pills, only a little."

Gerard made a face and Frank walked towards him, pills and water in hand. Gerard hesitated before opening his mouth an inch, looking in pain as Frank placed the pills into his mouth. Frank stroked his hair as Gerard closed his mouth around the straw, downing the water.

"You're okay, Gee," Frank murmured and kissed Gerard on the forehead, hands secured around his head and pulling him to his chest. "Which hurts more?"

Gerard pointed to his eye; it was bruised pretty badly. His undereye area was a deep purple, yellow around the edges and puffy. Frank moved away from Gerard and towards their freezer, pulling open drawers before finding what he was looking for and then found one of Gerard's favourite yoghurt's.

"Hold this to where it hurts the most, it helps. You don't have to open your mouth too far, but you need to eat," Frank said, handing the ice pack to Gerard who brought it to his right eye. The cut on his cheek was on the other side, but the jaw bruise was also on the right side, making the right side of his face puffy and painful. His jaw wasn't as bruised as his eye, a much lighter purple on the curve of his jawbone. Frank opened the yoghurt, scooping a small amount onto the spoon and bringing it to Gerard's lips. Gerard opened his mouth, less than he had before and allowed Frank to feed him. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Gerard whispered, voice tight and trying not to open his mouth too much as he spoke. He didn't have to talk, but he wanted to. He hated staying this silent.

"How are you feeling?" Frank asked once Gerard had finished.

"Fine. I don't particularly feel like doing anything other than drawing in bed," Gerard said quietly, his voice still sounding heavy.

"Okay, how about a Star Wars marathon too?" Frank asked, coaxing a tiny smile from Gerard. It didn't go past his lips, but it was something. "There's that pretty smile."

Gerard blushed somewhat and looked down at the floor, and Frank grinned. Even after being together for so long, Gerard still got flustered when Frank complimented him. Frank bent down, trying to look at Gerard's face as he hid it even more. Frank had constantly thought Gerard was cute, had always thought he was pretty and the bruises on his face didn't change that.

"Do your lips hurt?" Frank asked, moving his face closer to Gerard's. Gerard's looked up, his eyes big as he shook his head, moving closer just an inch. Frank closed the short gap, pressing his lips softly to Gerard and rested a hand on Gerard's thigh. He made sure to avoid touching his cheeks. His forehead touched the ice pack on Gerard's eye, but he ignored it in favour of kissing him. "What about your jaw?"

Gerard shook his head.

"I'll kiss it better," Frank said and pressed his lips to the corner of Gerard's jaw as softly as possible. "What about your eye?"

"As much as I love you, the only thing I want touching my eye right now is this," Gerard said, motioning towards the ice pack. Frank smiled and just kissed his temple.

"You wanna go get yourself in bed, and I'll grab your art stuff and the Star Wars DVD's?" Frank asked. Gerard agreed, hopping off of the bar stool. Frank watched Gerard walk up the stairs for a second to make sure he wouldn't fall and then opened the door to the living room.

The room had been cleaned up, probably by Ray but there was a chance that it was Ava, feeling bad for causing Gerard to get hurt. There was a small spot of blood on the floor, not close enough to where Lindsey had been killed for it to be her blood. It was Gerard's, and it made Frank uneasy. He looked away from the floor and searched the room for Gerard's art supplies. They were never hard to find, Gerard always had them out somewhere. Frank had thought about turning one of the rooms into an art studio for Gerard, but Gee had said that he worked better when he was cluttered. Frank thought that was strange, but Gerard was pretty odd, so it suited him. He also grabbed the limited edition box set of Star Wars that he had given to Gerard for his birthday a few years ago. He'd been ecstatic when he'd gotten that, and Frank was after they watched it.

Frank made his way to the bedroom, having taken as much of Gerard's art supplies as he could. When he arrived at their room, Gerard was sat cross-legged on the bed with his phone in his hand and his eye mask securing the ice pack to his head, presumably so he could have both of his hands-frees to draw. Frank put Gerard's stuff on the bed and the first DVD player and sat down next to Gerard. Gerard picked up his sketchbook and pencil, flipping through the pages until he found a page that was unfinished and got to work.

Gerard was always silent when he worked; he said it was to help him concentrate, and Frank didn't mind. Sometimes it was nice to have a break from Gerard's endless chatter, but he could admit that he missed his meaningless small talk right now. Gee looked up every once in a while to watch a few scenes, but he was listening to the movie play as he drew and Frank just sat next to Gerard which his head on Gerard's shoulder, watching him sketch. He couldn't help but watch; it was relaxing; the way Gerard's hands moved gracefully over the paper and the quiet scratching of the pencil on paper.

"You okay for dinner with Mikey, Ray and Ava later or should I move it?" Frank asked, his arm around Gerard's waist.

"Yeah. But why do we have to have it?" Gerard asked, his eyes focused on the sky he was shading.

"I need to talk to them all about something important, and you should probably hear it too," Frank said, his finger delicately tracing over the cut on Gerard's cheek. It wasn't too big of a cut, less than the width of his cheek, but it had been pretty deep. Frank thought that if the cut were even slightly deeper, he would have needed stitches. "Does it hurt?"

"No, only when I put pressure on it," Gerard said, voice light. He didn't seem as upset as he had been earlier, drawing and Star Wars always lifted his spirits. Frank hated when Gerard was upset or in a bad mood, it was just out of character for him since he was usually like a jolly little elf. When Gerard was happy, Frank was happy.

"Good. Okay, I'll tell Ray and Ava to arrive for 7 and outline the chef on the things he needs to prepare," Frank said, bringing out his phone and hastily typing a message to Ray and Ava. He didn't need to text Mikey since Ray could fill him in at home. "I'll be back in a few, yeah?"

Gerard nodded, and Frank ruffled his hair before getting off of the bed and going downstairs.

-

"I still don't know why you always make me get dressed up for these things; it's just Mikey, Ava and Ray. You know, my brother, brother in law and well, I'm not exactly sure what Ava is to me, but I don't think she'd care if I wore jeans and a t-shirt," Gerard complained as Frank helped put his suit jacket on, smoothing down his lapels.

"They won't care, but I think you look pretty all dressed up. Come on, stop pouting you're getting pizza," Frank murmured, close to Gerard's lips. Gerard leaned in, touching his lips to Frank's and Frank kissed him softly.

"I do like pizza," Gerard breathed, keeping his face only a few inches from Frank's. Both men's ears perked up when they heard the doorbell ring and stepped away from each other a little. "Do you think-"

"You're face looks fine, _amore_. Let's go and see who's here."

The two of them left their room hand in hand, traipsing down the long corridor and down the stairs to find Ava standing in the entry looking anxious. Frank could tell that she wasn't sure that she was welcome, that she was sure that Frank or Gerard or even Ray or Mikey were still angry at her. They had a right to be, but Frank wasn't angry at her, he was impressed that she could double-cross her wife without letting either party know and Gerard could forgive anyone in a heartbeat. She felt bad for letting Gerard get hurt and felt even worse once she saw his face.

"Ava, thank you for coming. I know you must be feeling confused, but you'll understand once we all talk," Frank. "Gerard, please show Ava to the dining area, I'll send Mikey and Ray in once they arrive."

Gerard nodded, leading Ava away and into the dining area. Ava was quiet, looking anyway from Gerard and focusing on anything else. The two of them sat down, Gerard in his usual seat next to the head of the table and Ava on the other side looking focused at the napkin in front of her. 

"Please stop feeling guilty, Ava," Gerard said, the tension in the air thick enough to be cut by a knife. He didn't want this dinner to be awkward; he'd already forgiven Ava.

"I'm sorry, Gerard. I really am. I really didn't want to get you involved; I never told Lindsey about you until Bert fucked everything up. I wanted to stay here with you while Frank, Mikey and Ray killed her so that she wouldn't figure out that I was working against her, but then she did find out that you're important to him. I stayed here to protect you, but I failed, and I'm sorry."

"Am I dead?" Gerard asked, deadpan. 

"No," Ava answered, looking up to Gerard.

"Then you didn't fail. If you had failed, I would be dead. She hurt me, but she could have done worse if you hadn't stopped her. I'm alive because of you. Would you have let her kill me if Frank didn't come home?" Gerard asked. He knew that Ava wouldn't have let him die, not now anyway. At that moment, he thought she would. He thought that he would die and Frank would come home to his dead body. 

"No. My plan all along was to kill her. I should have been quicker, though, done it before she hurt you. I think I was scared; I let my feelings get in the way," Ava still sounded guilty. 

"Better late than never. I'm fine, Ava. It looks worse than it is, I promise," Gerard said, touching his face lightly to emphasise his point. It didn't hurt, but it was tender. 

"If you're sure. I'm still sorry," Ava said, her face sympathetic.

"I know, and I already forgave you. And so has Frank, I promise."

Ava nodded, and soon Frank walked in with Mikey and Ray. Mikey looked at Gerard first, a concerned look on his face. He sat next to Gerard and put a hand on his shoulder to get a good look at his face. 

"I'm fine, Mikey," Gerard said, gently moving his brother's hands away from his face. 

"Hey, at least you have a cool story to tell at dinners now. You aren't the odd one out without a story about how you almost died anymore!" Ray grinned, taking his seat next to Mikey.

"You guys know that none of us should actually have stories like that. I especially didn't want Gerard to have a story like that, which brings me to the reason I asked you guys here today," Frank paused. "When I started to plan the job, it wasn't so that I could rid myself of an enemy. It was so Ray and I could share jobs, and I could give him more freedom and more control. But I don't want to do that anymore. What I want, no, what I need is to take a step back. I'm putting Ray fully in charge, anything that includes jobs, internal structure, hiring and anything to do with staff. I want Ray in charge of everything. However, I am still your Capo Dei Capi, I am still your Boss, and you come to me when you need anything, and I meet anyone you make. Big decisions go through me, but I trust you."

"Frank, why are you doing this? Because I got hurt?" Gerard asked. He was worried that Frank was quitting a job he loved just because Gerard had gotten hurt.

"That's part of it, but it's not the entire reason. I want to start a family with you, and I can't do that if I'm running jobs and being in the line of fire every day. I want us to have children, and I don't want to worry about them getting kidnapped on their way to school. I don't want what happened to you, happen to them. So, Ray, what do you say?"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to be Boss, but you're still my boss, but you're bossing from the sidelines?" Ray asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't know if I'd phrase it like that, but yes," Frank answered. He had stood up now and had a hand on Gerard's back. Gerard didn't know how to react, he and Frank had talked about starting a family, but he didn't know if it would ever happen. It was something he's always wanted with Frank, because he knew that Frank would be an astounding father, one that would be so protective of their child.

"Well, I suppose I have to say yes. Are you sure you trust me?" Ray asked, moving a hand through his thick hair. 

"If I didn't know what would have been the point in making you my underboss, why would I have been giving you so many bigger jobs? All of which you have performed perfectly? You are a great leader, Ray. I had a big problem over who to make underboss because Ava and Mikey are both outstanding candidates. But after yesterday, my decision was easy. It's not personal, and as much as I love you Mikey; Ava fits the position perfectly."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ava looked perplexed and incredulous as if she didn't believe what Frank was saying.

"You fooled so many people for the last two years. You made Lindsey think you were working for her and you made us think that you didn't know her, you never let it slip. You have a perfect record, I don't think you've messed up once, and that's why you should become underboss and Ray can train you to hopefully one day, also become Boss," Frank explained.

"Even after-"

"Especially after yesterday. Trust me; I know what I'm doing," Frank said and made a gesture to the waiters to bring the food out. "Now enjoy your pizza, it's Gee's favourite and better than takeout."

Gerard hesitantly ate his pizza, but soon scarfed it down after realising how hungry he actually was. His jaw ached slightly, but this was his favourite pizza, and he wasn't going to waste it. The five of them conversed with one another as they ate, Ava being looser than earlier. 

They moved into a different room after they ate, just talking amongst one another. Frank kept a protective arm around Gerard, who just leaned into the touch because he would never pass up an opportunity to touch Frank. Mikey kept making fun of his face, but Gerard just rolled his eyes at his little brother. 

Once Gerard started to yawn, Mikey, Ray and Ava thanked Frank for having them and left because they knew they would have to leave if Gerard fell asleep. Gerard was tired after the lack of sleep he had received the night before, so didn't object when Frank took his hand and lead them both their bedroom. 

"How are you feeling?" Frank whispered as he helped Gerard out of his clothes and walked him over to the bed. 

"Good," Gerard answered. He had nothing to add on, just curled up to Frank as he slipped into the bed behind him. 

"Does your face hurt?" Frank asked, winding his arms around Gerard and pulling him close. 

"No," Gerard hummed and turned to face Frank. His face was so close to his own that he found it almost impossible not to lean down and kiss him, which Frank accepted gladly. 

Gerard brought one of his hands down to rest at Frank's neck, keeping his face on his as he kissed him deeper, encouraging the slide of Frank's tongue in his mouth. Frank's hand rested on Gerard's waist, squeezing lightly. 

"Frankie, please?" Gerard asked, voice quiet and breathless as he pulled away. 

"No," Frank said, pulling away. Gerard was taken aback.

"No?" He asked, eyebrows scrunching. "Is this about my face?"

"It about the fact that you got hurt. Yesterday, you-"

"I got hurt; I didn't die. Frankie, I was upset for a few hours until I realised I'm safe because I have you. So, unless you think I look ugly now or something-" Gerard sat up, his voice getting louder.

"Gerard, you'll always be the prettiest person in the room even with a few bruises and cuts. But I don't want to hurt you even more than you already are," Frank responded.

"I think you forget that sometimes, I like to be hurt. Only by you, obviously, but unless you're slapping me in the face or wanting me to suck your dick, I think my face will be fine."

"You are so irritating sometimes," Frank said, and before Gerard could counter back, he connected his lips back to Gerard with a fierce grip in Gerard's hair. Gerard gasped as he threw his arms around Frank who pushed him onto his back. They were lying sideways on the bed, but neither of them bothered to move. 

Frank trailed down Gerard's face, nipping slightly at his bruised jaw and down to his neck which made Gerard buck up into Frank's crotch, already getting hard. 

"You want me to fuck you, pretty boy?" Frank gasped, grinding down onto Gerard's cock that was covered in only his boxers. 

"Fuck, please, Frankie!" Gerard panted, using his free hand to bring Frank's head to his and kissing him again. He wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, keeping their dicks grinding against each other.

 _"Si? Vuoi che papà ti fotti il culetto stretto*_?" Frank asked, voice deep and sultry in Gerard's ear. "You want that, Gee?"

***'Yeah? Want daddy to fuck your tight little ass?'**

"Shit, yes!"

Frank grinned, and Gerard unwound his legs from Frank's waist as he took his boxers off, leaving the two of them naked and sweaty, pressed against one another. Frank leaned above Gerard to grab the lube and Gerard licked at his tattooed nipple. 

"Let me," Gerard asked, and Frank handed him the bottle. Gerard opened the cap and poured a generous amount of the liquid into his hand, bringing it down to Frank's cock. He looked straight into Frank's eyes as he stroked his cock, lathering the gel onto it with a firm grip. Frank held himself above Gerard, one palm spread out on the bed next to Gerard's head and the other keeping a firm grip in Gerard's hair. 

Gerard breathed sharply as he guided Frank's cock to his entrance, feeling it sink in as easily as it usually did. Gerard wound his legs around Frank's waist again once his cock was still inside him, breathing heavily into Frank's neck as Frank pulled almost the way out only to slam back in, jolting Gee backwards. Neither of them said anything as Frank pounded Gerard's hole, moving the way Gerard always moaned the loudest at.

Frank groaned as he listened to Gerard's boisterous moans, and pulled the two of them up so that Frank was sitting upright on the bed and Gerard was in his lap, bouncing on his cock with fervour. With this angle, Frank hit Gerard's prostate dead on every time, making Gee's legs shake and let out a wail of pleasure. They both knew that Gerard's jaw was going to ache more in the morning, but neither of them cared as Gerard's mouth stayed open, eliciting the most glorious of cries. 

"Wanna come for me, pretty boy?" Frank asked, his hands on Gerard's waist and helping him move smoothly. He moved one of his hands to Gerard's cock, stroking slowly as Gerard panted into Frank's come. 

It didn't take much longer for Gerard to come, ass clenched around Frank's cock and arms wrapped around Frank's neck, sitting fully on Frank's cock and grinding it onto his prostate. 

"Come for me, Frankie. Come for me, sir, fuck," Gerard choked on his words as Frank snapped his hips up one last time before he came deep inside Gerard. 

Gerard stayed sat on Frank's cock until it started to soften and Frank pulled out, laying Gerard on to the bed and using a wet wipe to clean him up the best he could and then tucking him into the covers. He spooned him again, in the same position as they had first laid down. 

"Je t'aime, Frankie," Gerard said, his voice sleepy and rough, but happy.

"Ti amo, Gerard," Frank replied, allowing his lover to peacefully fall asleep as he curled around him. 


End file.
